Si te amé una vez, lo volveré a hacer
by Lizy-Michaellis
Summary: Una ultima carta sin sellar con un poder destructivo, la única forma de sellarla, con un sacrificio: la pérdida de su felicidad a cambio de la vida de todos los que aman. ¿Recuperarán algún día la felicidad y la mitad del corazón que han perdido?
1. chapter 0:corazones divididos

Si te amé una vez...

Capitulo 0: Corazones divididos, vidas separadas

RIMA XXXVIII  
Los suspiros son aire y van al aire.  
Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar.  
Dime, mujer, cuando el amor se olvida,  
¿sabes tú adónde va?

-¿esa es la unica forma de sellar la carta? –Dijo una vos angustiada al otro lado de la linea- ¿no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer?

-no, pero escúchame Sakura...-la llamada se cortó abruptamente y Eriol se dirigió al jardín

-¿a donde vas Eriol?

-haré lo unico que puedio hacer –dijo el mago con pesar

-amo Eriol, tenga cuidado, no se arriesgue demasiado

-no se preocupen, regresaré pronto

En el jardín, la reencarnación de Clow invocó su báculo y realiza un conjuro, aparece la ya conocida insignia magica, y tras un destello desaparece y cuando abr los ojos se encuentra en la entrada de una pequeña casa al estilo japonés situada en medio de dos grandes edificips, lo que hace un gran contraste, la puerta corrediza se abre y aparecen dos niñas que llevaban dos coletas, una de cabello rosa y la otra de cabello azul, cada una lo toma de una mano y lo llevan al interior de la casa, conduciendolo a un salón, donde rcostada en un sillón con una pipa en la mano se encuentra una mi¡ujer de piel blanca, y largo y liso cabello negro, ataviada con un provocador vestido estilo oriental color turquesa con mariposas azul marino, una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando lo vio entrar.

-no te has puesto tus ropas de gala para recibirme –dijo a modo de saludo el chico de lentes

-solo se trata de ti, cuatro ojos... –el aludido solo suelta un suspiro- dime, ¿que te trae por aquí?, Clow, a solicitar mis servicios, algo nada tipico de ti, por cierto

-Ichihara-san, llamame "Eriol", así es como me llamo, recuerda que solo soy la mitad de Clow

-sí, pero eres la mitad que mas se parece a ese odioso- la mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto

-si no te importa me gustaría rgresar al tema, por que el tiempo se me está acabando

-hum... no sé que tengas que pueda interesarme, si no hay nada con lo que puedas pagar tampoco habrá deseo... por que incluso piensas pagar por todos

-después de todo es mi culpa que estén en ésta situación, así que soy yo quien debe arreglarlo

-¿quien lo diría?, Clow sintiendo culpa, pero está bien, ¿ves esto? –en sus manos traia un recipinte transparente donde flotaban particulas verdes y ámbar, estaban mezcladas en perfecta armonia, Eriol se sorprendió por un momento, mas aún cuando de su pecho emergió una luz, esta vez de un color azul- tengo en mis manos tres corazones, dos de ellos se han unido al corresponder sus sentimientos, sin embargo, el tuyo está completo, aún no se lo has dicho a ella, aún así ¿quieres entrgarle la mitad de tu corazón? ¿Te arriegarás a no recuperarlo y ser toda tu vida un ser incompleto?

Eriol se queda callado y después asiente decidido, la mitad de su corazón, que era aquella luz regresa a su cuerpo, la otra mitad la bruja la encierra en un pedazo de diamante azul que desaparece, enseguida retira la tapa de del contenedor y las particulas se dividen en dos partes, sellandolas en una piedra de jada y en un trzo de ámbar.

-ahí tienes, los corazones divididos, tu deseo es que vuelvan a reunirse y se conviertan en uno solo otra vez, el precio: los recuerdos del sentimiento y la persona, los recuerdos de las experiencias vividas y compartidas, no se recordarán, y no te recordarán a ti tampoco ninguna de las personas con las que compartiste ese tiempo, además, debes dejar en custodia una parte de tus poderes, también recuerda que el hecho de que se reencuentren no significa que vuelvan a convertirse en uno, puede que las circunstancias los lleven por caminos separados y encuentren alguien mas

-sabía que no podía confiar mucho en ti, bruja

-no digas nada que aun no termino

-¿que? ¿Todavía hay más?

-desde luego, primero, no puedes intervenir en ese encuentro, y segundo, no podrás ir a Japón hasta que llegue ese día

-¿que?, pero entonces ¿como la veré a _ella_?

-el destino se encargará, pero si incumples alguna de estas condiciones, el trato se termina ¿entendido?, así que no des ni un paso en falso _Eriol, _recuerda que estaré onservandote

Dicho esto, el ojiazul apareció nuevamente en su jardín, sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por que sus gurdianes reaccionaron de inmediato y lo llevaron de nuevo dentro de la habitación.

Una mañana del primero de abril, una chica de cabellos cortos castaños y ojos verdes duerme desparramada sobre la cama, hasta que suena su despertador, y se levanta asustada que hasta se cae de la cama.

-¿de nuevo Sakura?, nunca cambias, y eso que ya tienes 15 años

-ya dejame en paz Kero –contesta la chica limpiandose unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

-¿tanto ye dolió el golpe Sakurita? –el guardián se acercó preocupado

-¿eh?, no, solo que estaba soñando algo muy triste, creo

-¿algo triste? ¿Te refieres a ese sueño donde pierdes algo?

-el mismo, aunque han pasado años de vez en cuando vuelvo a soñarlo, pero no logro recordar que es lo que perdí, y cuando despierto, solo siento como si me faltara algo aquí –dijo poniendo la mano sobre su pecho- me pregunto si algún día podré recordarlo y recuperar lo que he perdido

-espero que si Sakura, hay días que incluso te pasas todo el día llorando por ese sueño

-¡Sakura! ¿Ya te levantaste? Aquí está Tomoyo –se escuchó gritar al hermano de Sakura

-¡si hermano, dile que suba!

Pasaron unos minutos y la recién llegada ya se encontraba en la habitación de la castaña, entró empujando la puerta y literalmente brincado sobre su amiga para abrazarla mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, después se separa de ella y empieza a cantar "happy birthday to you"

-aah, Sakura-chan, muchas felicidades por tu compleaños

-gracias Tomoyo-chan, en serio, que lindo empezar el día de esta manera

-no te preocupes, que no todos los días se cumplen 15 primaveras, ahora, Kero, fuera de la habitación

-¿que? ¿Por que?

-tengo que ayudar a Sakura a ponerse linda, ya que hay muchas cosas por hacer, esta tarde tendremos la comida con nuestros amigos, pero antes el almuerzo familiar, tu hermano y tu padre ya casi están listos, y mi mamá no tarda en llamar para saber si ya vamos para allá, así que hay que darnos prisa

-está bien, ya entendí

Después que Kero salió de la habitación, Tomoyo le entregó a su amiga una caja que contenía el vestido y los accesorios que debía usar, cuando estuvo vestida la ayudó a peinarse y maquillarse ligeramente, el vestuario consistía en un vestido de tirantes anchos de color amarillo claro, pegado del torso, y con un poco de vuelo de largo hasta las rodillas, y unas sandalias blancas, al igual que el moño del cabello

-¡te ves hermosa Sakura! Tal y como lo soñé, no, creo que aun mejor, solo te falta esto –y de su bolso sacó una pequeña cajita negra

-Tomoyo, te dije que no quería que me regalaras joyas, ademas de ser costosas me siento nerviosa de llevar algo así puesto

-¿"algo así"? –preguntó curiosa

-si, algo como eso –señalando el collar que llevaba puesto la otra mujer- ese diamente azul

-hay Sakura, pero si solo es uno pequeñito

-si, que vale mas de lo que yo podría tener ni trabajando 5 años

-no te preocupes, este no es el caso, aunque si por mi fuera te habría regalado unos pendientes de esmeraldas, pero este es un regalo del abuelo, ábrelo

La ojiverde abrió la dichosa caja y se encontró con una piedra de ámbar, con un pequeño pétalo de flor de cerezo atrapado dentro y una fina cadena de plata, lo miró asombrada, era tan lindo, y por alguna razón se sintió muy emocionada.

-¿verdad que es muy lindo?

-si, debo agradecerle al abuelo debidamente

-en cuanto lo vimos supimos que estaba destinado para ti

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo! ¿Están listas? Que ya vamos saliendo

-ya vamos –gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Algunos años después en un aeopuerto, estas mismas chicas se encontraban depidiendose, abrazadas mientras lloraban, al igual que el guardián.

-Tomoyo cuidate mucho, prometemelo

-claro que si kero, y los voy a llamar siempre que pueda

-pero no te olvides de hacerlo, y no te preocupes, yo cuidaré tus plantas

-muchas gracias Sakura-chan, ya verás que un año se pasa rápido

-eso espero... y cuando regreses traenos recuerdos de Italia

-no se preocupen, lo haré... pero ya me tengo que ir –abraza a su amiga y su guadian, despues al resto de sus familiares que estaban para despedirla

Era una mañana fría, gruñó molesto, mientras miraba la hora en su telefono movil, maldijo su reloj biologico, nisiquiera en fin de semana podía dormir hasta tarde, se tapó hasta la cabeza con las cobijas, al menos debía intentarlo, la casa seguía silenciosa, odiaba el frio, por eso estaba pensandolo tanto antes de levantarse, por que entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Dejó pasar un rato, y cuando ya casi lograba recuperar el sueño perdido alguien tocó a su puerta, que enseguida se abrió, se quitó las cobijas solo lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba, y vio a su mayordomo

-Wei, eres tú –dijo enredandose de nuevo en las sábanas.

-joven Shaoran, su madre me ha pedido que le avise que lo espera para desayunar, también estará presente la señorita Meilin y sus hermanas

-¿todas?

-si, con sus esposos e hijos

-que fastidio –suspira- con que desayuno familiar... al menos debió avisarme con tiempo para fingir que tenía otra cosa que hacer

-no diga eso, y mejor dese prisa por que ya están todos en el comedor

-¿crees que a mi madre le importe si bajo en pijama y envuelto en el cobertor?

-yo diría que si, y bastante si me permite decirle, así que saldré para que se cambie

-ok, dile que ya bajo...

Shaoran se dirigió perezosamente hasta el cuarto de baño, se quitó la pijama, y se metió bajo el agua caliente y se duchó lo mas rapido que pudo, se puso apresuradamente la ropa, unos jeans azules, una playera de cuello alto color verde, botines y ina chaqueta casual de piel en color negro, y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el comedor, donde ya se encontraban todos, su madre en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular y los demás por los costados, el por su parte, por ser el hombre de la casa se sentó en la otra cabecera.

-buenos días –dijo disimuladamente, su madre levantó la vista, lo que hizo que saltara en su asiento- lemento el retraso, me quedé dormido y además nadie me avisó de esta agradable reunión que se realizaría a tan temprana hora

-te lo abría dicho si anoche no te hubieras encerrado e tu habitación, Shaoran

-si, bueno, lo siento madre, estaba cansado

-Wei, pide que nos sirvan ya el desayuno

El desayuno se pasó a una velocidad terriblemete lenta a decir de Shaoran, todos parecian divertidos, y masticaban tan lento, por Dios, solo era un poco de fruta, pan tostado y cosaas ligeras, ¿por que tardaban tanto en comerlo?... Rato después se terminó el desayuno, la mayoría se dirigieron a la sala, pero cuando Shaoran se disponía a retirarse a su habitación, escucho la vos de su madre que lo llamaba al estudio, así que se dirigió detrás de ella.

-sientate Shaoran –el chico tomó asiento

-¿de que quiere hablarme, madre?

-bueno, Shaoran, ya que has tomado la presidencia de la compañía necesito pedirte que te hagas cargo de unos negocios muy importantes

-¿negocios importantes? –él estaba sorprendido, a pesar de ser el presidente su madre siempre estaba detrás de él

-si, por lo que la próxima semana te trasladas a Tokio

-¿que? ¿Ha dicho Tokio?

-si, así que ve preparando tus cosas...

**Notas de la autora**

Primero, antes de que se me olvide, TODO el credito por los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes.

Bueno, este nuevo fic espero y les guste el capitulo 0, pensaba entrar a la historia desde el comienzo, pero luego cuando ya casi tenía el capitulo 1 y mientras trabajaba se me ocurrió este y aquí está, como siempre, gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review, solo les toma unos segundos de su tiempo y hacen feliz a esta chica por una larga temporada.

Gracias por leer y muchos saludos.


	2. Chapter 1: llegada a Tokio

Si te amé un vez, lo volveré a hacer.

Si te amé una vez, lo volveré a hacer.

Te amaré sin conocer tu rostro,

Sin besar tus labios...

CAPITULO 1- Llegada a Tokio

En una fresca noche de febrero, en una lujosa habitación de hotel en Milán, una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos azules descansa desnuda en el pecho de su amado, a pesar de lo maravilloso que lo pasaron, ella estaba llorando, el chico le acariciba el cabello mientras besaba sus mejillas, a pasar de que ella no quería que él se diera cuenta, finalmente no pudo mas, estalló en sollozos y se abrazó a él con fuerza...

-¿se puede saber ahora por que lloras, princesa? –la chica lloró con mas ganas, él solo la abrazó

-¿acaso no tienes sentimientos o que? ¿no te das cuenta de que me duele mucho separme de ti? –en el tono de la chica se notaba cierto reproche al verse incomprendida por el hombre con quien compartía la cama, se soltó de su abrazo y se levantó de la cama dejandolo solo

-claro que tengo sentimientos Tomoyo –suspiró, se incorporó y fue detrás de ella, la chica ya se encontraba mirando por la ventana, la abrazó por la espalda y hundió su rostro en sus largos cabellos oscuros.

-¿entonces, Eriol? –dijo la chica girando hacia él y tomandole el rostro con sus manos, dedicandole una dulce mirada con sus ojos amatistas, ella conocía muy bien el efecto que esta provocaba en él, que la besó apasionadamente.

-entonces, querida, es que no me has dejado terminar lo que vine a decirte esta noche

-no necesito escuchar mas después del "estos meses que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida pero ahora que te vas..."-la chica suspiró, estaba a punto de llorar otra vez cuando sintió un dedo tibio sobre sus labios- es obvio que has venido a terminar conmigo –se alejó de él, recogiendo la ropa que había quedado regada por el piso.

-estos meses que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida –el chico quiso continuar donde se había quedado en su discurso antes de que la bella chica se lanzara sobre él implorandole que antes de que la dejara le hiciera el amor, ahora esa mujer apasionada estaba tirada en la cama tapandose las orejas con una almohada- pero ahora que te vas... –se acercó a ella- por dios Tomoyo, estás comportando como una niña

-¿es que no lo entiendes?, si te alejas de mí, me muero

-no digas ridiculeses y escúchame

-¿ves? ¿por que siempre me hablas así Eriol? ¿es que acaso no me quieres ni un poquito, que soy yo para ti? –dijo sentandose en la cama, reflejando en su rostro una infinita tristeza.

-claro que te quiero, mas de lo que desearía, mas de lo que yo creí, por eso escuchame lo que voy a decirte

-entonces habla ya y dejame morir aquí... –la chica se dejo caer en la cama con dramatismo, figiendo estar muerta, Eriol solo suspiró, se acercó a su oido y le susurró

-por eso "Julieta", mañana a las 10:30 am, abordaremos juntos un avión para ir a Japón... –la chica se levanta de inmediato y lo besa

-¡oh, Romeo!, soy taaan feliz

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo, en una pequeña habitación, había una sala, mejor dicho un par de sillones negros, tapizados de vinilo, y una mesita de centro, en uno de los sillones se encontraba un chico joven, de cabello negro, que tenía en la mano una grabadora, frente a él, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, piel apiñonada, unos ojos verdes, y por que no decirlo, un buen cuerpo, pero lo que mas se destacaba de ella era su sonrisa, siempre estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que era parte de su trabajo, lo cierto es que siempre se veía radiante y feliz, entre estos personajes se llevaba a cabo una conversación amena, pero ante una pregunta la chica se quedó pensativa.

-entonces dígame, señorita Kinomoto, ¿como sería su hombre ideal?

-¿y por que esa pregunta tan personal? –la chica le dirigió una mirada que decía "le dije que nada de preguntas sobre mi vida privada".

-vamos, el publico quiere saber, sus fans siempre piden saberlo...

-bueno, yo... –Kinomoto suspira, y después de unos segundos para meditar sus palabras, empieza a responder- la verdad es que tal vez sea tonto, y me vea superficial, pero sé exactamente como tiene que ser ese hombre que sea el dueño de mi corazón...-nuevamente se quedó callada, su interlocutor la miraba paciente, espectante- él debe ser un chico serio, bueno, que a todas luces parezca serio, pero es solo que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos, en realidad él es un chico muy timido, muy dulce, pero cuando está enamorado se vuelve detallista y romantico... y fisicamente lo imagino alto, delgado, pero con un buen cuerpo, de cabello castaño y un par de hermosos ojos ambarinos –la chica se río- debes pensar que soy una loca por imaginarmelo con tanto detalle

-no, no lo pienso, solo creo que es lindo pensar que esa persona está allá afuera esperando para encontrarse contigo, te deseo suerte Sakura Kinomoto, terminamos con la entrevista, ¿te puedes dirigir a la otra habitación para la seción de fotos?

-por su puesto, fue un placer ser entrevistada por ti –le guiña el ojo- no inventes mas cosas de las que ya te dije, ¿está bien?

-te lo prometo

Después de la seción de fotos Sakura se dirigió a su departamento, desde hacía tres años se había ido a vivir sola a Tokio, para estudiar la universidad, y gracias a su trabajo como modelo logró comprar un departamento bastante espacioso, muy acogedor, aunque no vivía sola, su pequeño guardian la acompañaba, y practicamente era el dueño de la casa, puesto que su ama por lo general solo llegaba para dormir.

-Sakurita, que bueno que llegaste, te ves cansada

-la seción de hoy estuvo pesada, por que además de las fotos para la entrevista realicé una seción para un comercial

-vaya que tu trabajo es agotador, yo pensé que cuando terminaras de estudiar lo dejarías y te dedicarias a ser maestra

-bueno, sí, pero creo que aun puedo seguir otro tiempo con esto

-por cierto, te llamó Tomoyo, dijo que esta noche se quedaba en Beijing, pero mañana el medio día estaría en Tokio

-de verdad ¡que alegría! Hace ya hace un año desde que se fue, como la extraño –la castaña abrazó a su guardian, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón- mañana será un gran día Kero

Despues de un rato de abrazar y estrujar a kero debido a la felicidad, Sakura y su guardian cenaron algo y se fueron a dormir, pero alrededor de la media noche, la chica empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, se encontraba dormida, pero murmuraba, su respiración era agitada, mientras tanto en el mundo de los sueños, Sakurs estaba parada en un lugar que bien podría ser cualquier calle de Tokio, seguramenta ya había estado allí aunque no recordaba exactamente la direccion, estaba parada frente a una tienda ¿de discos tal vez?, eso era lo de menos, ella estaba inmovil, la gente que estaba pasando a su lado, nisiquiera la miraba, es mas, tenia la sensacion de que podian pasar atraves de ella, de pronto giró, estaba frente aun crucero, en cuanto se puso el semaforo en rojo las personas que estaban asu lado empezaron a cruzar la calle, lo mismo que las persona de la otra acera, pero ella seguia sin moverse, la luz seguía en rojo y todos habian terminado de cruzar, y entonces lo notó, del otro lado de la calle, al igual que ella un chico estaba sin moverse, ella le dirigió la mirada un poco extrañada, él solo la vio fijamente, entonces Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, ¡ámbar! Ese era el color de sus ojos, la vision solo duró unos segundos, el transito reanudó su marcha y cuando volvió a mirar, el chico habia despertó sobresaltada y junto a ella ya se encontraba kero con un semblate preocupado

-¿estas bien Sakura? ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-no se –la chica se queda pensativa- fue algo que no puedo explicar

-¿fue un sueño de promonición?

-hum... creo que conoceré a la persona que vi en mi sueño, pero no presisamente de esa manera

-no te entiendo

-pues ni yo misma se lo que digo, pero lo que me llamó la atención es que el chico que vi en mi sueño también me vio, por una fraccion de segundo se sorprendió, luego cambió a una mirada seria, como estudiandome, o sea, que sedio cuenta de que ambos estabamos dentro de un sueño

-bueno, eso me preocupa un poco ¿sentiste angustia o miedo?

-no... creo que un poco de felicidad, no estoy segura

-de todas formas andate con cuidado

-lo haré, no te preocupes

10 am, en una sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Beijing, una chica de cabello lacio y negro camina colgada del brazo de un chico de cabello castaño que llevaba lente oscuros, ambos arrastraban una maleta con la mano que les quedaba libre, pero el chico no se miraba nada contento, cosa que al parecer a su linda acompañante no le importaba, como si fuera algo normal, que ella sonriera por los dos,de pronto se soltó del castaño, dejó tirada a un lado la maleta y corrió en dirección de un hombre de cabello negro azulado, el otro miró, al parecer no se sorprendió por las acciones de la chica que gritaba

-¡Erioooool! –como dije, gritaba al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-tanto tiempo sin verte Meiling –dijo calmado mientras le devolvía el abrazo, de pronto ecuchó una tos, de esas que se usan para llamar la atención, y delicadamente separó a Meiling de su lado

-¿no me vas apresentar a tu "amiga"? –la vos de Tomoyo sonaba molesta

- por supuesto, cariño –dijo sonriente- te presento a Meling Li, Mei, te presento a Tomoyo Daidouji, ella es... –la aludida lo interrumpió

-su novia –dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-¡oh, enhorabuena! Al fin te has hechado novia, y es muy bonita, mucho gusto Tomoyo

-ah, yo... el gusto es mio – y detrás de Mei caminando tranquilo llegó su acompañante

-¿y tu que Shaoran? ¿se te perdió el sol? –las chicas empezaron a reir, el castaño volteó la cara

-muy gracioso, Hiragizawa, lo que pasa es que anocho no dormí bien, con gafas me veo ridículo, pero sin ellas me veo espantoso

-aclarado el punto, dejatelas puestas querido –dijo Meiling entre risas

-¿y por que no dormiste bien? ¿tuviste pesadillas?

-solo recuerdo que soñé con unos jades, verdes y hermosos –Eriol se quedó pensativo, y Meiling rompió el silencio

-Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, la novia de Eriol

-oh, mucho gusto, me llamo Shaoran Li

-¿Li? ¿acaso son esposos? –los dos Li se miran sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo dicen "ojalá" (Meiling) y "ni loco" (Shaoran), la ojiazul solo sob¡nrie

-Shaoran y Mei son primos cariño

-ah, perdón, no se me ocurrió

-no te preocupes, de todas formas ¿a donde van, de donde vienen?

-venimos de Milán, vamos a Tokio

-que coincidencia, nosotros también vamos a Tokio

-¿y por que no tomaron el avión en Hong Kong?

-tuvimos asuntos en Beijing antes

Los 4 siguieon platicando hasta que llegó la hora de abordar el avión, ahí se separaronm pues sus asientos no tocaron cerca y en cuestión de un par de horas llegaron a Tokio, donde se volvieron a reunir

-¿en donde se van a hopedar muchachos?

-en el hotel "Sheraton" ¿también te quedas ahí Eriol?

-no, me quedo en el apartamento de Tomoyo

-ah... bueno, entonces nos llamas al hotel, hay que reunirnos para comer y para ir de compras Tomoyo

-claro que si Meiling, me gustaría mucho

-entonces así quedamos

Ambas parejas tomaron un taxi, los primos Li al hotel mientras Eriol y Tomoyo al departamento de esta, que se encontraba en uno de los sectores mas privasos de Tokio, era un gran edificio de unos 10 pisos, la ojiazul vivia en el 7º piso, el edificio en si era muy elegante, con los correcores alfombrados, plantas ornamentales y unas lamparas de luz tenue, el de Tomoyo era el numero 77, ella buscó en su bolso, vaciando todo el contenido el el suelo mientras estaba arrodillada , ante la ,irada de asombro de Eriol

-¡aquí está la llave! Pensé que la había pedido –dijo mientras volvia a meter todo en el bolso

-siempre me he preguntado comompueden meter tantas cosas

-es un secreto de mujeres –dice guiñandole el ojo, al tiempo que abrió la puerta y avanzó unos pasos encontró un interrupto, y todo se iluminó- bienvenido

El lugar era extramadamente amplio, una gran sala de sillones tapizados en color beige, una mesa de centro de vidrio con basa metalica, y sobtre esta un florero con unos hermosos claveles rojos, había un gran ventanal que era en relidad una puerta que conducía a una terraza, que estaba llena de macetas con plantas y flores de distintos tipos y también una mesa para jardín, dentro de la casa, a unos metros de la sala un comedor de estilo moderno de color café oscuro y sobre la mesa un platón con frutas de cera, tras una puerta la cocina, del lado contrario, por el corredor, las habitaciones: la biblioteca, el "cuaryo de diseño" y otras habitaciones para otros usos, la recamra de huespedes y la principal...

-que habitación tan... ¿linda? –Eriol no encontraba otra palabra para describir esa habitación tan acogedora- solo tengo una prgunta cariño

-¿cual?

-¿por que tienes una cama tan grande solo para ti?

-la verdad desde niña he tenido una cama grande, además esta es muy comoda –dice coriendo y dejandose caer- a veces también nos gusta saltar

-¿"nos" gusta?

-a Sakura y a mi

-te refieres a que... –la frase del chico no fue terminada, pues junto a él solo vio una sombra pasar a toda velocidad para dirigirse a la cama y brincar sobre ella, junto con la ojiazul tomadas de las manos, despues se abrazan y se dejan caer

-¡Tomoyo-chan! Te extrañé tanto, dime por favor que ya no te vas a ir, tengo tantas cosas que contarte –Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga sonriendo, y con un gesto le indicó que mirara hacia la puerta, donde se wncontraba Eriol mirando la escena con una gran sonrisa, la ojiverde se ruborizó- ah.. lo siento, no sabia que estabas acompañada- dijo observando a quel hombre alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro azulado, ojos índigo detras de unas gafas casi imperceptibles, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, a parte de su extraña sonrisa, fue su extraña prescencia, hasta que la vos de su amiga la sacó de su ensueño

-Sakura, te presento a Eriol Hiragizawa, Eriol, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, mi prima y mejor amiga –el chico se acerca a ella, le toma la mano y le da un beso sobre esta, lo que hace que se sonroje aún mas

-es un gusto conocerla al fin, Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de usted

-no seas tan formal, hablame de "tu"

-bueno, si no te molesta Sakura

-¿verdad que es encantador?

-por cierto, Tomoyo, me gustaría darme un baño

-desde luego, aquella puerta es el baño, tomate tu tiempo, sakura y yo estaemos en la sala platicando

-entonces las veo en un rato

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, donde evidentemente no econtraron nada para comer, por lo que decidieron ir al supermercado, Tomoyo dejó una nota para Eriol y salieron, el dichoso supermercado no quedaba lejos, y como solo iban a comprar lo basico fueron a pie

-¿que quieres comer Tomoyo?

-no sé, estaba pensando que le gustaría a Eriol –las castaña se rie- ¿que te parece tan gracioso?

-lo que pasa es que te ves muy linda, pareces una esposa

-bueno, es solo que tengo un huesped

-ah, si, un "huesped", no te hagass, bien que sé que es tu novio, ese chico del que solias hablar ¿por que no me dijiste que iban tan en serio?

-es que...

-mira que hasta van a vivir juntos

-¡Dios mío! Tienes razón –poniendose roja- como fue un viaje improvisado y no tenía reservacion en un hotel lo invité a quedarse

-¿viaje improvisado?, linda, creo que has sido engañada

-ahora me doy cuenta, lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba, yo creí que ibamos a terminar, y cuando me percaté ya estaba sentado a mi lado en el avión

-hay Tomoyo, y luego dicen que la depistada soy yo, mira lo que un año en Italia te ha hecho

Despues de la cena, la castaña se retiró a su departamento que estaba en el piso de abajo, dejando solos a su primo y su novio, al entrar a su casa kero ya se encontraba esperandola.

-¿y bien? ¿por que me dijiste que no fuera al departamento de Tomoyo?

-lo que pasa es que vino acompañada

-¿acompañada? ¿por quien?

-por su novio

-¿novio? -el guardian sonaba muy sorprendido

-¿por que te extraña? Tomoyo es una mujer muy hermosa, intelñigente, educada y tan adorable, es opnvio que se consiguiera un novio tan guapo y lindo como Eriol

-¿así se llama, "Eriol"? ya veremos que tan maravilloso es, necesito conocerlo

-ya lo conocerás después –mientras copnversaban habian caminando hacia la habitación y Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, Kero se hechó a su lafo

-¿que te pasa Sakurita?

-nada, solo pensaba en lo afortunada que es Tomoyo

-¿por que tiene novio?

-por que lo ama, y él la ama a ella, cuando los vi, supe a lo que se refiere la gente cuando dice "alma gemela", ellos dos, sus auras se mezclan perfectamente

-no te pongas así, si hata ahora no has tenido suerte en el amor es por que aun no llega la persona indicada para ti

-pero estoy cansada de darlo todo solo para decepcionarme

Mientras tanto, en el hotel "Sheraton", mas especificamente en el restaurante, una pareja cenaba, es decir, los primos Li. Shaoran por fin se había quitado las gafas oscuras, mostrando unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y aunque su prima intentaba no hacer ningun comentario al respecto no podía evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, hecho que cada vez desdeperaba mas al castaño.

-¿podrías ya dejar de mirarme? –dijo en un tono cortante

-no. No puedo, sabes cuanto me gustas –la chica le sonrió de forma extraña, él solo volteó la mirada

-¿ya vas a empezar Mei? –ahora sonaba entre triste y enfadado

-pero si nunca he terminadop, sabes bien que te lo diré siempre que pueda, pero tienes razón, en este caso pensaba que te veias encantador de mapache

-¿sabes que a veces puedes llegar a ser...

-¿irritante? ¿descarada?, si, ya me lo has dicho cientos de veces, pero no te hagas, así me amas

-en efecto, te quiero, pero a veces me dan unas ganas tremendas de estrangulaetemente y tirar tu cuerpo a la bahía...

-lo sé –sonrie pícaramente, y lo reta- pero tú serías incapaz, ¿verdad?

-mejor cambiemos de tema ¿de que quieres hablar?

-eh... tengo una pregunta ¿por que venimos a Japón?

-ya te dije que mi madre me ìdió que concretara inos negocios

-¿no te parece raro?

-¿raro por que? Si soy el presidente de la compañía

-¿no crees que hay algo extraño detrás de este viaje?

-no etés imaginando cosas, será mejor que vayamos a descansar

-ash, está bien

Ambos salieron del restaurante, cruzaron el lobby y se dirigieron al elevador, se despidieron al entrar cada uno a su habitación. El castaño se algraba de estar por fin lejos de su prima, quien muy seguido se pasaba de curiosa, la verdad es que él también creía que su madre tenía una razón oculta para mandarlo a Tokio, casi juraba que escuchó a su madre susurrar "tu destino está en Tokio" cuando le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta del estudio, pero... solo lo había imaginado, ¿cierto?

Definitivamente Ieran Li no hacía las cosas sin razón alguna, pero no alcanzaba a comprender sus intenciones por completo, decidió ducharse antes de dormir, pensando que eso lo relajaría, pues al día siguiente tenía una reunión con unos prospectos a socios.

**Notas de la autora**

Waaaah, por fin un nuevo capìtulo, me tardé una eternidad transcribirlo, es que las ideas llegan cuando estoy lejos del facebook, y por tanto también de la computadora, así que me toca escribir a mano XD.

Ya sé que dice que es un fic SxS, aunque al principio parece un TxE, lo siento, solo que no me pude resistir, pero su romance ya está hecho, así que me enfocaré en esa relación, pienso hablar de como ha sido la vida amorosa de nuetros protagonistas por su lado ¿quieren saber por que dice Sakura que no tiene suerte en el amor?, lo descubrirán tal vez en el proximo capitulo, pero no estoy segura, a ver como sigue.

PD. antes de que se me olvide, TODO el credito por los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para hacer realidad las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.

PD2. Dejen un review, saben me harán feliz, además si lo hacen recibirán un millon de dolares! (promocion sujeta a cambios sin previo aviso XD)

Bueno, gracias por leer, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, pasenla bonito


	3. Chapter 2: Shaoran y Sakura

**Si te amé una vez, lo velveré a hacer**

**Capitulo 2: Shaoran y Sakura**

_Si te amé una vez, lo volveré a hacer_

_Te amaré sin conocrer tu rostro,_

_Sin besar tus labios_

Van callendo del cerezo esos petalos en flor

Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón

Mientras se dispersan pienso en volvernos a encontrar

Pero no... Pues ya estás muy lejos

Nuestra flor se marchitó

Primero, oscuridad, todo estaba tan oscuro que le dio escalofrios, un sentimento de desesperación e impotencia se apoderó de él, entonces se dio cuenta de que traía puesto su antiguo traje de combate, aquel de color verde que tanto le gustaba, alguien estaba con él, o tal vez era al contrario, le ayudaba a sostenerse, ella, que era una niña al igual que él, sostenía un báculo mágico y poseía una insignia mágica que el no reconoció, de pronto todo se convirtió en luz, sintió que salió de su cuerpo de niño y se vió a si mismo, con su sombrero en la mano y con la mirada baja, tomando un poco de valor le dijo a la niña que estaba frente a él "-solo quiero decvirte que tu me gus... ¡que tú me gustas mucho!", la niña a la cual le acababa de declarar su amor (a la cual no le podía ver la cara) levantó el rostro, y lo unico que pudo distinguir fue un par de ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas, como dos hermosas piedras de jade...

Y entones se despertó, vaya sueño mas raro, no era la primera vez que soñaba con esos ojos verdes expresivos, algo había en ellos que lo atraía misteriosamente, pero hasta este momento no había conocido a ninguna persona que tuviera los ojos verdes, suspiró un poco molesto, para variar otra vez no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos, pero en fin... tenía cosas por hacer, por lo que se levantó y se empezó a arreglar.

A Shaoran no le gustaba viajar en taxi, pero como apenas el día anterior había llegado a Tokio no había podido comprar o rentar un auto, la cita era a las 11 de la mañana, en la corporación Amamiya, empresa con la cual planeaban asociarse, bueno, después de evaluar los proyectos y beneficios mutuos, Ieran Li le había comentado a su hijo que el actual presidente, Masaki Amamiya, planeaba retirarse pronto, por lo que debía entrevistarse también con su sucesor, iba vestido con untraje de color oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata lisa de color negro, como todo un ejecutivo, al llegar a la recepción, no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de todas las mujeres ahí presentes, por algunma razón siempre pasaba eso, aunque por lo general antes de ser acosado llegaba Mei para sacarlo del apuro, pero ahora la pelinegra no lo había acompañado, hizo como que no se diera cuenta que lo miraban y se dirigió a la recepción, donde una muchacha rubia y sonrojada lo atendió.

-buenos días señorita, tengo una cita con el Sr. Amamiya

-eh... si... ¿a quien anuncio? –la mujer estaba realmente nerviosa, pues Shaoran estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que hasta podía oler su colonia

-Li

-¿per...dón? –la chica salió de sus fantasías, poco le faltó para soltar un suspiro.

-mi nombre: Shaoran Li

-un momento –la rubia con mano temblorosa marcó la extención- es en el 8º piso, puede pasar

-muchas gracias

Todas lo siguen con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia el asensor con paso firme, y decidido a no voltear mas que nada por su propia seguridad, aprieta el botón del asensor, afurtunadamente nadie subia con él, pero en cuanto lo abordó todas las mujeres se avalanzaron sobre la barra de la recepción para pedirle todos los detalles a la recepcionista, mientras tanto Shaoran por fin se pudo relajar, no tardó en llegar al piso que le indicaron, en el 8º piso, la situación era muy diferente a la de la planta baja, todas las secretarias estaban concentradas ya sea en las computadoras, el telefono, los archivos o etc., de hecho nadie se había percatado de su prescencia, miró a su alrededor y se encaminó al escritorio de una mujer un tanto mayor que estaba buscando entre un montón de carpetas.

-buenos días señorita

-permitame un momento... ah, ¿donde estarán? Aun debo sacar las copias –dijo mas para si misma que para el recién llegado.

-Sra. Yagami ¿ya tiene listos los reportes? No tarda en llegar el señor Li y la junta empieza en 15 minutos ¿y ya llegó mi prima? –se escuchó gritar a un hombre mal encarado desde la puerta de una de las oficinas

-Sr. Kinomoto, deme un momento –levanta un folder de color rojo- aquí están los reportes, me dijeron que el sr. Li estaba en la recepción, la sala de juntas ya está lista y la señorita no ha llegado

-bueno, aviseme cuando llegue ella y... –dandose cuenta de la prescencia de Shaoran- ¿y quién es _ese_?

-¿quién? –voltea a ver a Shaoran depués de que Kinomoto lo señala- yo...

-si desea dejar un curriculum, el departamento de recursos humanos está en el 4º piso, este es el piso de los directivos joven –dijo el hombre con un tono no muy amable- pero creo que de momento estamos completos

-muchas gracias por la información –contestó Shaoran con un tono un poco enfadado- pero presisamente estaba buscando el piso de los directivos, tengo una reunión con el presidente de esta compañía, el Sr. Amamiya, soy Li Shaoran, presidente de Li enterprices –recalcando ésto ultimo, especialmente la palabra "presidente" –de repente se escucha un timbre, y dos personas salen del ascensor.

-y este es el piso de los directivos, todos siempre están muy ocupados aquí, así que es el piso mas aburrido, mi favorito es el 5º, donde está mercadotecnia y relaciones publicas, ah, y el 9º, donde pienso poner mi estudio, pero ese es reservado para el presidente, actualmente lo ocupa mi abuelo... –la mujer que hablaba se queda callada al notar que todos la miraban- ¿me perdí de algo?... ah, Shaoran ¿que haces aquí?

-lo mismo digo, que haces, o mejor dicho ¿que hacen aquí los dos? –Shaoran se refiere a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

-yo vine a acompañar a Tomoyo

-y yo tengo una reunión con el Sr. Amamiya -el castaño ya se estaba cansando de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez

-esperen un momento, ¿ustedes se conocen? Y ¿quién ese tipo Tomoyo? –de pronto interviene una vos que no sonaba muy contenta

-¡ah, Touya! –Corre y lo abraza- no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, me da tanto gusto verte, te extrañé mucho

-yo también te extrañé, no recordaba que fueras tan guapa, pero ya no creciste más –la chica suelta una risita, esas muy del estilo Tomoyo- pero no respondiste mis preguntas –ya se notaba mas calmado, su prima siempre lo ponía de buen humor

-ah, sí –soltandolo del abrazo- a Shaoran lo conocimos Beijing, viajamos juntos

-¿y eso bastó para que lo tutees? Además dijiste "conocimos"

-por supuesto, Eriol y yo, te presento, él es Eriol Hiragizawa, Eriol, él es Touya Kinomoto, vicepresidente de la compañía y mi primo

-¿te refieres al primo celoso y controlador? –Eriol lo mira con una media sonrisa que a Tomoyo le pareció muy sexy

-ese mismo cariño

-¿como que primo celoso y controlador? ¡¿Y a quién le dices "cariño"?! –Touya casi se lanza sobre Eriol, cuando llega de nuevo el elevador y de él sale un hombre ya mayor, pero de porte elegante, acompañado de una mujer también ya mas o menos mayor muy seria que llevaba unas carpetas.

-creí que estaba en las oficinas de mi empresa, pero me encuentro con un alboroto propio de un jardín de niños, ¿que está sucediendo aquí Touya?

-bueno, es que, yo, y Tomoyo... –Touya no sabía que decirle a su bisabuelo, pero Tomoyo vino en su rescate

-hay abuelito, lo que pasa es que a Touya le dio tanta alegría verme que se puso efusivo, ya sabes como es él –dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-oh, cielo, entonces era cierto que estarías presente en esta junta, me alegra que ya hayas regresado, es una lastima que tu madre esté de viaje, ha estado esperando tu regreso

-Sr. Amamiya ya están listos los reportes, ya puden pasar a la sala de juntas –interrumpe de pronto la secretaria Yagami

-muchas gracias Yagami-san, vamos muchachos –y se llleva a Eriol y Shaoran

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, en un parque se aglomeraba una gran multitud intentando ver lo que se llevaba a cabo al aire libre, pues había varios remolques, cámaras, paraguas, fotografos, maquillistas, globos, y un sin fin de accesorios como bicicletas, vaya, hasta perros, y es que se estaba realizando una campaña publicitaria teniendo como escenario presisamente ese lugar.

La modelo pricipal era precisamente Sakura Kinomoto, una de las modelos de mas fama en Tokio, por ser una persona sencilla y de una belleza natural, lo que mas le agradaba a la gente, y sobre todo a los chicos eran sus ojos verdes que tenían un brillo muy especial, una chispa de vida que muy contadas personas tenían, y es que Sakura era sencillamente adorable, aunque algunas veces se le veía un poco torpe, como esa tarde que los perritos no se quedaban quietos para la foto...

-¡Yumi! Ayúdame –Yumi es la asistente de Sakura.

-ya voy Sakura –toma las correas tratando de detener a los canes- se supone que están entranados ¿por que no se quedan quietos?

-pues yo no sé, pero así no puedo trabajar, además ya se empezó a juntar la gente, por eso no me gusta estar en lugares publicos, me da mucha pena

-¡¿donde está el dueño de los perros esos?! –gritó muy enojado el director de la campaña.

-tranquilo jefe, ya lo llamaron –el que intervenía era el fotografo

-parece que están en problemas por aquí –el recién llegado era un chico alto, delgado, pero de cuerpo formado, cabello negro ligeramente largo y despeinado, ojos color miel, piel blanca, sonrisa hermosa y vestido con unos jeans, botines negros, bufanda negra y un abrigo beige- ¿necesitan mi ayuda?

-hay si, Axel, el domador de bestias –el chico se agacha y empieza a acariciar a los perros ante la sorpresa de todo el equipo

-me preguntaba cuando me tocaría posar junto a la linda Sakura –ahora el chico se acercó a ella y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, gesto que intenta evitar la ojiverde, pero le resulta imposible, lo que al pelinegro le importa poco- ahora veo por que se estaban retrasando tanto, pero tengo una idea

-¿si? ¿Y cual es? –Sakura aun intentaba librarse del abrazo de Axel

-saltemonos las fotos con los dulces perritos y pasemos directamente a la seción de nosotros, después de todo, falta poco para San Valentín y esas fotos son prioridad, no, Hiroshi –Hiroshi era el director.

-creo que tienes razón Axel, mejor hagamos eso, llevense a las bestias esas y traigan la utilería para las fotos de san Valentín –de inmediato todos empezaron a moverse de un lado para otro, trayendo y llevando, poniendo, quitando, moviendo camaras, solo los modelos se quedaron en su lugar

-como que ya me sueltas ¿no?

-solo estoy practicando poses, y tu deberías también, a ver –tomandola de las mejillas intentando que sonría- se supone que somos una pareja de enamorados nena, ponle un poco de entusiasmo, o nos quedaremos toda la tarde aquí y tendremos que regresar mañana

-¡no! Eso no, hoy tengo que ir a comer con mi hermano y Tomoyo

-¡oh! ¿Ya regresó Tomo-chan? ¿Puedo ir también?

-claro que no, es familiar, van a estar mi hermano, mi abuelo y el novio de Tomoyo y no la llames Tomo-chan

-¡¿como dices?! ¿Tomo-chan tiene novio?, esa si que es una noticia terrible

-sí, es Inglés, y muy guapo y educado, no como otros

-¿con "otros" te refieres a mi?

-yo no dije nombres, pero si te cayó el saco...

-eres muy cruel Sakurita, por tu culpa ya no podré hacer bien las fotos

Contrario a lo que aseguraba el guapo modelo, las fotos salieron hermosas (a decir del jefe de campaña), posaron por todo el parque como si estuvieran en una cita, con los globos, flores, en las bancas, en los columpios, sentados como si estuvieran en un picnic, abrazados, y etc. Etc.

Recién terminaban la seción de fotos Yumi le entregó cu celular a Sakura, y vio casi con terror que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de su prima y otras 15 de su hermano, ya iba retrasada media hora, lo bueno es que el lugar estaba a 5 minutos de ahí... si lograba tomar un taxi.

-hola nena, ¿te llevo? –Axel paró su auto junto a ella, Sakura hizo una mueca, pero accedió- ¿y a donde?

-al restaurante "Luna", pero solo me dejas en la entrada, por favor

-ok, pero me debes una Kinomoto –dijo guiñándole- bueno, hemos llegado

-muchas gracias

-como compensación quiero que salgas a cenar conmigo eh

-ya veremos –se despidió la castaña enseñandole la lengua, acto seguido entró al lugar, después de que la hostess la saludara su telefono timbró nuevamente- habla Sakura... ah, hermano, no me grites...si ya se que fueron 15... ¡Estaba trabajando!... ¡claro que es un trabajo!... y muy dificil para que lo sepas... ya no me grites ya llegué... sí, adiós... ash, Touya a veces me dan ganas de ¡aaaah! –Sakura topa un hombre que accidentalmente topa con un mesero quien le hecha encima una taza de café

-yo, lo siento señorita –el mesero no sabía que hacer

-oh, fue culpa mía disculpeme por favor –el otro chico entró en defensa del mesero, Sakura le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

-desde luego que fue su culpa ¿acaso necesita lentes o es que nadie le enseñó a caminar con cuidado donde hay mas personas?

-señorita calmese –el mesero nuevamente trató de intervenir

-no se preocupe, como ya dije, _este _tuvo la culpa –dijo quitandose su abrigo que para acabar de arruinar la situación era blanco

-mire señorita, un error lo comete cualquiera, sobre todo si "alguien" viene distraida buscando sabrá Dios que cosa en su bolsa

-¿como dice?

-olvidelo... por favor hágame saber su dirección para pagarle los gastos de la tintorería –dicho esto se va del lugar

-¿me podrían decir donde está la mesa reservada por Kinomoto? –recuperando la compostura y sonriendo, hecho que asustó un poco al mesero y a la hostess

-si, pase por aquí señorita, dijo guíandola a una mesa cerca de las ventanas casi al fondo del restaurante

Mientras tanto en ese momento un Shaoran bastante molesto ingresaba al baño de caballeros donde se encontraba Eriol lavandose las manos

-te demoraste demasiado Shaoran ¿que te pasó que traes esa cara?

-me pasa que en este país solo me he encontrado con gente desagradable

-hey, no generalices, que mi Tomoyo y su abuelo te han tratado de maravilla ¿pero por que dices eso?

-cerca de la entrada una histerica se ha tropezado conmigo (por que fue realmente ella quien tropezó conmigo), y a mi vez tropecé con un mesero que le derramó una taza de café sobre el abrigo blanco, y se puso en un plan que para que te cuento –en esto Shaoran ya había terminado lo que iba a hacer y después de lavarse las manos salió del baño junto con Eriol rumbo a su mesa- pero te juro que me largo de aquí en cuanto pueda

Mientras tanto en la mesa Tomoyo examinaba un blanco abrigo pero los chicos no se percataron de este hecho, y ella no se percató de que los muchachos ya regresaban, pero vieron que había una nueva persona en la mesa.

-hay Sakurita, por la tela y el tipo de mancha, la verdad dudo que salga, lo mas seguro es que no quede bien de nuevo

-ah, no me digas eso, que fuiste tú quien me lo regaló –dijo haciendo un puchero

-no te preocupes, te haré otro mas bonito Sakura-chan

-pero no sé como lo harás a prueba de manchas de café derramado por idiotas...

-¡oh, ya regresaron Eriol y Shaoran! –Sakura voltea, lo chicos por venir en su plática no escucharon la conversación ente la amatista y la ojiverde, pero cuando esta ultima giró para darles la bienvenida, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el "idiota" del que recién hablaba.

Y ambos no pidieron evitar gritar al mismo tiempo:

-¡tuuuuuú!

Tanto Tomoyo, Touya y Eriol se soprendieron ante esta inusual escena y las miradas que ambos castaños se dirigían, casi podía verse como a mitad del camino las miradas chocaban y despedían chispas... Eriol presintió que iba a ser una comida bastante larga e incómoda, y apenas empezaba...

**Notas de la autora**

Antes de que se me olvide, TODO el crédito por los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para hacer realidad las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.

¿Como están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 (3) de esta historia, batallé un poquito, pero al final me gustó como quedó ¿que les pareció la llegada de Shaoran a la corporación Amamiya? Juro que si yo lo veo no lo dudo ni un momento y lo secuestro XD, y ni hablar del recibimiento por parte deTouya, de nuevo lo odia sin conocerlo, y no sabemos lo que pensó de Eriol ya que fue interrumpido por el bisabuelo.

¿Y como ven el reencuentro de los protagonistas? Parece ser que si quieren recuperar la mitad de su corazón, tendrán que arreglar sus diferencias, y no crean que Sakura es una superficial ni mucho menos, es solo que como bien dijo el abrigo era un regalo de su mejor amiga, y en cuanto a Shaoran ya todos sabemos que se comporta huraño cuando no conoce a las personas.

Ah, y por si a alguien le resulta extraño el termino "hostess" se trata de las personas que te asignan mesa o te llevan si tienes reservación en los restaurantes.

Creo que ya me extendí con mis comentarios, ya saben, dejen reviews, son gratis ;) para que me cuenten si les gustó el capitulo y que les gustaría que pasara, cuidense, y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 3: lo que fue de sus vidas

**Si te ame una vez lo volveré a hacer**

Capitulo 3: lo que fue de sus vidas

*3.1: Sin suerte en el amor*

_Muero de emoción pensando_

_Que al perderte estoy ganando_

_Dejo lo que no me toca_

_Buscando un amor que me vuelva loca_

SAKURA POV

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 24 años y trabajo como modelo gracias a las recomendaciones de mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo, actualmente tengo mucho trabajo y tengo algunos admiradores, he de decir que la verdad me da pena que haya gente que me admire, por eso trato de dar siempre lo mejor de mi…

Siempre he sido una persona alegre y llena de energía, o al menos eso dicen mis amigas, pero también tengo un gran defecto, o al menos así lo veo yo: soy muy enamoradiza, desde que recuerdo, mi primer a mor fue a los 10 años, ¿pueden creerlo? Se trataba de Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de mi hermano Touya, el cual por cierto era como 6 años mayor que yo, a los 12 años me le declare ¡oh decepción! Mi primer fracaso amoroso de muchos otros, ahora que lo pienso debí ver eso como un presagio, pero bueno, finalmente lo supere, tomando el consejo que el mismo Yukito me dio "buscar a la persona más importante para mí". Ahora que lo pienso creo que solo lo dijo para no hacerme sentir tan mal.

Después de Yukito, hubo más chicos en mi lista de amores platónicos, pero muchas veces tuve la misma suerte, aunque claro, alguno que otro si fue mi novio. Siempre me gustaron los deportes, y me la pasaba en el club de porristas, de atletismo, incluso de futbol, conocía muchos chicos, pero todos ellos no podían verme de otra forma a parte de amiga, hasta me contaban sus penas y me pedían consejos ¿tienen idea de lo frustrante que era eso?

Pero Ryo , el capitán del equipo de futbol se llevaba el premio al mayor idiota del mundo, yo babeaba por él, incluso, me da pena admitirlo, me le insinuaba, tanto así era mi frustración, él ni se enteraba, obvio, yo lavadísima con él y el perdidamente enamorado de mi prima Tomoyo, no era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, y digo, quien no se enamoraría de ella, si era simplemente perfecta, toda ella, su estatura, su cabello negro y ondulado, su piel tan blanca y suave (que yo por más que usara cremitas no lograba tenerla así) sus ojos que parecen dos piedras amatistas que tenían ese brillo tímido (ese era reservado para los demás, a mi me dirigía miradas descaradas y malévolas cuando se le ocurría alguna idea para usarme de experimento), tenía una voz suave y dulce, a todos los de la escuela les encantaba oírla cantar, además era inteligente y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tal como dije, perfecta, y no andaba por ahí corriendo tras un balón, saltando, retando a los chicos como yo, supongo que si fuera chico, definitivamente seria mi tipo, pero soy mujer y somos las mejores amigas, y yo la adoro, prometimos nunca pelear por un chico y menos por el capitán del equipo de futbol.

Algún tiempo después mi enamoramiento por Ryo se acabo, justo cuando comprendí que no tenía ningún futuro con él, eso no quiso decir que no me gustara nadie, para mi desgracia siempre había alguien, algún chico de otra clase, el dependiente del video club, el cajero del super, o ese muchacho que salía todas las mañanas a correr a la hora que yo salía para el colegio, y con esto no quiero decir que fuera a pedirles citas a todos ellos, obvio no, pero el cajero siempre me regalaba paletas.

En fin… todo cambio un buen día, como olvidarlo, un 9 de marzo, el día que conocí a Hiro, era el hombre más guapo que haya visto, alto, delgado, ojos cafés, cabello castaño (repentinamente note que tenía una fijación por los castaños) una sonrisa encantadora, y la verdad besaba muy bien, y al igual que yo, también tenia energía de sobra, le gustaban deportes, solíamos salir en bicicleta o a patinar los fines de semana, todo el mundo decía que éramos la pareja perfecta, y yo también lo creía, esta vez si que me había enamorado, compartimos muchas cosas, incluso con él fue mi primera vez, si, así de enamorada estaba, en ese entonces tenía 17.

Fuimos novios más o menos un año y medio, bueno, en realidad 1 año, 6 meses, 2 semanas, 3 días y 16 horas. Todo iba tan perfecto que debí haberlo sospechado, Hiro tenía una segunda novia, que vivía del otro lado de la ciudad, e iba a otro instituto, y nadie me lo conto, yo los vi, al menos nadie de la escuela lo supo, y el muy cínico todavía me dijo: "pero tú eres la primera novia" ¡habrase visto semejante patán, lamentablemente no fue el único ni el peor .

Después de eso comencé a preguntarme si en otra vida hice algo muy malo, porque tanta mala suerte con los hombres solo podía tener una explicación: ¡karma!

Aquella vez me deprimí tanto que me instale en la mansión Daidouiji todo el fin de semana, era tanta mi frustración que hasta le pedí matrimonio a Tomoyo, si, tal como lo oyen.

-hay Sakura, que cosas dices, somos primas no nos permitirían un matrimonio incestuoso, de hecho creo que hay leyes contra eso -¿ven porque lo hice? No se altero ni se negó, hasta pensó en los impedimentos

-no tenemos por que decírselo a nadie, además nuestro apellidos no son iguales –le respondí con los ojos aun hinchados- no te niegues, yo te amo y tu eres la única persona (además de mi papa y mi hermano) que me acepta como soy, así de torpe, enamoradiza y despistada

-Sakura –ella suspiro moviendo la cabeza con un gesto de pesar- acepto, pero tienes que saber que seré una esposa muy ocupada, probablemente llegue tarde a casa casi a diario, y tenga que salir de viaje seguido

-¿pero me serás fiel? –pregunté con cara de tristeza

-te diré que solo se considera infidelidad si te engaño con otra mujer

-¡yeeeiii!, bueno, entonces adoptaremos una niña para que me haga compañía, la llamaremos Yukari

-¡no!, el nombre de nuestra hija no está a discusión, se llamara Midori y no pienso ceder en eso

-¡ash!, está claro quién llevara el control de la relación –le dije fingiendo molestia.

Así concluyo mi crisis con Hiro, después de eso reímos como locas como por una hora, nos arreglamos las uñas, jugamos playstation e ingerimos cantidades industriales de helado de chocolate y cheetos hasta que nos quedamos dormidas. El lunes siguiente ni quien se acordara de Hiro.

Tiempo después seguí conociendo chicos, todos muy guapos, pero igual de patanes, incluso uno resultó ser gay, ¿ahora entienden por qué decía lo del karma?, mi suerte en el amor era 0%, bueno, no me rendía, seguía intentando no importa que fallara ¿no era nuestro deber buscar la felicidad?

Aún así algo me agobiaba, a veces tenía ese sueño que me hacia llorar, en el estaba yo de niña, frente a mí un lindo niño castaño de ojos lindos diciéndome que le gusto, yo confundida, sin saber que decir, luego otra escena, yo en mi habitación, descubro que yo también lo quiero y quiero decírselo, pero es muy tarde, el se va, yo trato de alcanzarlo, a duras penas lo logro, después un parque de diversiones, lo encuentro, me mira, quiero gritarle que lo quiero, luego oscuridad, frio, miedo, confusión ¿Quién estaba conmigo? No lo recuerdo, pero debía decirle algo importante, gritaba tanto que se me iba la voz, quería gritar su nombre, pero no lo recordaba, una sensación de vacío en mi pecho, casi podía sentir la herida por la cual me habían arrancado un pedazo de mi corazón, me faltaba el aire, comenzaba a ahogarme y despertaba llorando, era un sueño terrible, no podía dejar de pensar si era eso, solo un sueño, si era un recuerdo o tal vez el futuro, ni las cartas pudieron decírmelo, había días en que el vacio lo sentía por días..

Aun asi seguía esperando a mi príncipe, aquel que me rescataría de las malvadas garras de la bruja que era el desamor, subiría a la torre, me tomara entre sus brazos, me besara con pasión, me hiciera suya (ok, estoy alucinando un poco, eso no hacen los príncipes sino hasta después de la boda) y me llevara en su corcel negro, que bien podía ser un Ferrari negro descapotable (¿Qué? Al menos que tuviera un buen auto), lo sé, soy solo una chica "enamorada del amor" como solía decirme mi padre.

Lo más terrible era que seguían apareciendo en mi vida chicos endemoniadamente guapos, entre mas lo eran, también eran más idiotas, como esta tarde, que me disponía a comer alegremente con varios de mis familiares, me encontraba en la entrada del restaurante hablando por teléfono, lo vi de reojo ¡por Dios, qué guapo era!, me volteo un segundo y ¡puff!, el muy imbécil y torpe tropieza conmigo, empuja a un mesero, este me tira un café en mi abrigo favorito, y el castaño solo se queda ahí, obviamente explote y le dije sus verdades, y el muy déspota todavía se hace el digno y me responde, me voy del lugar, lamentablemente esto no terminó ahí, tras varios minutos apareció en nuestra mesa, junto con el novio de Tomoyo…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Antes de que se me olvide, TODO el crédito por los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para hacer realidad las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo, un poco confundida por el clima que hay en mi ciudad, es bipolar, jajaja, bueno, si alguien se preguntaba esta historia seguirá, como vieron este es el capitulo 3.1, planeaba poner todo en uno solo, pero por cuestiones de tiempo solo subí la mitad, por eso es un poco cortito, espero les haya gustado, decidí usar el estilo "POV" aunque casi no lo hago, pero creí que sería mejor para expresar mejor los sentimientos de Sakura, el siguiente capítulo será un Shaoran POV para luego retomar la historia en la famosa comida.

Saludos, y espero sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: lo que fue de sus vidas 2p

**Si te amé una vez lo volveré a hacer**

**Capitulo 3: lo que fue de sus vidas**

***3.2: Pequeño lobo solitario***

_Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado_

_Mi corazón superficial es lo único que late_

_A veces deseo que alguien me encuentre_

_Hasta entonces caminaré solo_

POV SHAORAN

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, tengo 24 años, actualmente soy el presidente de una de las empresas más importantes en China, según las revistas de sociales "un ejemplo a seguir por la juventud y la niñez", según las revistas de negocios "un niño rico con suerte". No sé si sea suerte que mi padre haya muerto cuando yo tenía 5 años y fuera el único varón de la familia, y tal vez eso de ser un ejemplo para la juventud era un poco exagerado, pero lo cierto es que llagar a donde estaba no había sido fácil, tener los medios no lo era todo, sobre mis hombros cargaba el peso de toda mi familia.

Desde niño siempre recibí una educación muy estricta por parte de mi madre, el tiempo no solo lo ocupaba para aprender lo básico de mi edad, a los 12 años ya hablaba 3 idiomas y era un gran peleador de artes marciales, mi madre solía decir que debía tener una mente y un cuerpo sano, palabras como "diversión" y "descanso" no existían en el vocabulario del niño Shaoran Li, y mi contacto con el mundo era casi nulo, hasta que cumplí 15 años, ese día cambio todo, mi madre decidió que finalmente estudiaría en la escuela y no en la sala de la mansión con profesores particulares.

Yo la verdad no vi con buenos ojos esa idea, nunca antes había tenido compañeros de clases, y salvo por mi familia no conocía a nadie, lo más cercano a "amigos" que tenia eran mi prima Meiling, y mi primo lejano Eriol, al cual casi no veía, aun no sé si para mi fortuna o para mi desgracia, Mei estaba en la clase a la cual entraría, así que me presentó a todos sus amigos y amigas, realmente eso de socializar no se me daba bien, en cambio ella era una experta, así que me sugirió que me uniera a un club de algo, lo que me faltaba, no tenía tiempo para andar perdiéndolo en esas cosas, yo solo quería mi certificado del bachillerato para matricularme en la universidad y ya ¿era tan difícil de entender?.

Ok, deben de pensar que soy un aburrido de lo peor, pero así es mi personalidad, y yo no me aburro conmigo, explicación que intente darle respetuosamente a mi madre, misma que ignoro, y le fascinó en cambio la idea de Meiling, a veces es tan inoportuna que me dan ganas de estrangularla, cosa que no sería nada fácil, ya que era mi compañera en el estudio de artes marciales, y luego decían que el raro era yo… en fin.

Finalmente tuve que escoger un club, primero estaban los de artes; teatro: mi audición estuvo fatal, la profesora dijo que tenía el carisma de un rábano y que hablaba como robot, eso sin contar mi pánico escénico. Pintura: hum… pues me gustaba la pintura, o mejor dicho las pinturas de Van Goh, Monet, etc., pero lo cierto es que se me daba mejor el dibujo a lápiz que la pintura al oleo y no tenia precisamente la "visión artística" que buscaba el profesor. Coro: ni me acerque después de lo que me dijo la maestra de teatro. Poesía y declamación: otra vez la voz, y encima nunca entendía los poemas.

Luego el club de computación e informática: no me gusta juzgar a las personas, pero esos tipos me dieron miedo. Finalmente los de deportes; el de kung-fu y tae kwon do: lleno y con sobre cupo. De atletismo: igual. Kendo: no era lo mío (cosa rara por que se utilizar la espada, aunque es de tipo occidental). Natación: odio el frio y tendría que entrenar aun durante el invierno. Beisbol: no tenía mucha coordinación aunque lo intenté. Solo quedaba uno: soccer, yo pensé que era fácil, pero no era del todo cierto, aun así, me agradó, y les faltaba un refuerzo y me quedé.

Pero desde que ingresé al colegio, y más aun cuando me uní al club lo noté: las chicas se me quedaban viendo, por los pasillos me saludaban, y las más tímidas me sonreían y bajaban la mirada, la verdad no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Mei me explicó y yo quedé totalmente en shock

-¿acaso no lo sabes? Vaya si eres despistado –me dijo como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

-si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando

-digamos que las chicas de la escuela te consideran bastante… guapo

-¿guapo? –habrase oído semejante disparate

-sí, bueno, ellas usan palabras como "Adonis", "Dorian Gray" incluso las más locas te llaman "Dios" y las más atrevidas "papacito"

-¡¿perdón?! –casi me ahogo con mi jugo.

-así tal cual lo oyes

-me parece exagerado

-alégrate, mañana es la primera reunión del club "fans de Shaoran Li", del cual por cierto soy presidenta fundadora y vocera oficial

-¡¿tú también Meiling?!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, sabes que soy tu mas grande fan, además míralo por el lado amable

-¿y cuál es según tu ese "lado amable"?

-yo me encargaré de que ninguna chica se te acerque –dijo esto con una sonrisa torcida y un tono posesivo

-en serio que estás loca…

Decir que mi vida estudiantil fue tranquila y normal estaría muy alejado de la realidad, prácticamente no tenia vida privada, vivía con el temor de que en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar alguna chica me abordara y me secuestrara, dirán que es exageración, pero así me sentía, y yo seguía sin entender por qué, si en la escuela había más chicos, pero aun así logre concentrarme en mis estudios y en el equipo de futbol, eso ultimo se me daba muy bien. Tal vez se pregunten si mi "popularidad" con las chicas me acarreó algún problema con los chicos, pues les diré que no, las que tenían novio estaban vetadas del club de fans (Mei era muy exigente con las reglas) y a la mayoría de los compañeros les parecía graciosa mi situación, aunque no negare que alguno que otro si quiso golpearme, se escuchará mal que yo lo diga, pero yo no tengo la culpa de ser "guapo". Y de pronto se hizo famoso el lema de "Shaoran es de todos", aunque lo mejor sería decir "todas", en fin, que las chicas se mantuvieron en calma por un tiempo, y la verdad tener fans tenía sus ventajas, sí, lo sé ¿Shaoran aprovechándose de su físico para obtener beneficios? Pues… en mi defensa diré que no fue mi idea, y solo cuando era necesario, como cuando necesitábamos nuevos equipos y uniformes para el equipo, una sonrisa "coqueta" y teníamos más presupuesto, al principio me obligaron, pero luego le tomé cierto "gusto" a esas sonrisas, solían librarme de ciertas circunstancias.

En fin, que mi personalidad cambio drásticamente, aunque aún seguían sin agradarme los extraños, digamos que tenía mi círculo de amistades y no cualquiera entraba en él, sí, era popular, pero también seguía siendo reservado.

Y entonces, un día soleado de mayo, me encontraba huyendo de un grupito de chicas que me seguían desde hacía un buen rato, así que me metía a uno de los edificios más alejados, que por cierto estaba muy solitario, la verdad es que estaba totalmente perdido, y al dar una vuelta en uno de los pasillos, me tope con "ella", y se preguntaran ¿Quién es ella?, la única mujer inmune a Shaoran Li, a su sonrisa coqueta, a su ceño fruncido, a su cara de sorpresa, a todo, la única que pudo ser mi amiga sin "enamorarse" de mi por mi físico, su nombre era Amelie Carliere, tuvimos un raro encuentro

-¿acaso estás ciego? –Me grito desde el piso con un acento gracioso, así que solté una risita- ¿Qué te causa gracia?

-perdóname ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunte ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara

-pues sí, considerando la caída

-dije que lo sentía –en cuanto estuvo de pie y se hubo sacudido el polvo de la falda, la vi bien, y me quede impactado, nunca en mi vida me había llamado la atención una chica en especifico, pero ella, parecía un ángel, tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi llegando a rubio, largo hasta media espalda y ondulado, unos hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo con largas pestañas, piel blanca, unos labios rosas, y una sonrisa tan hermosa, bueno, esto último lo descubrí después

-¿te sientes bien?

-¿eh?... si –tal vez me le quede mirando más tiempo del que creí

-da igual, de todas formas este lugar está prohibido para los estudiantes

-¿y tú no eres estudiante? No me digas que eres un fantasma –le dije en tomo de burla

-y tu ¿eres idiota o solo te haces?

-¡oye!, solo bromeaba, no te lo tomes tan en serio

-en primero no me gustan las bromas, en segundo, estoy aquí porque necesitaba un lugar para leer

-¿no están para eso las bibliotecas? –ella alzó la ceja y se me quedo viendo

-actualmente las bibliotecas son para todo menos para leer tranquilamente, pero me imagino que tu nunca vas a la biblioteca

-no a la del colegio, pero si a la de Hong Kong

-bueno, chico que aparentemente si va a la biblioteca, será mejor que te vayas

-entonces niña fantasma, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Amelie Carliere

-Amelie… yo soy…

-sé quién eres, niño guapo, hasta luego…

Como dije, quede impactado por esa chica, no solo por su belleza, algo me decía que debía conocerla, así que decidí investigar un poco, aunque ya tenía tiempo en el instituto, este semestre en especifico, había faltado, era de Francia, por eso el nombre y el acento tan gracioso, pero ¿les digo un secreto? A mí me encantaba ese acento, mas aun cuando decía mi nombre, decidido a volver a verla y hacerme su amigo, tuve que ganarme su confianza, pero finalmente lo logré, y conocí también su lado tierno y alegre.

-entonces ¿tú no me consideras guapo?

-¿de nuevo preguntas lo mismo Shaoran?

-es que no me has respondido

-lo que pasa es que yo no me fijo en el físico, dicen que lo mejor de las personas es el interior

-¿te refieres a los pulmones, los riñones y eso?

-¿Cómo quieres una respuesta seria si sales con esas cosas?

-ya, lo siento continua por favor

-eso es todo

El tiempo pasaba y Amelie y yo nos volvimos amigos muy cercanos, cosa que molestó a las chicas del club, pero francamente me importaba muy poco, ella era una persona muy especial para mí, aunque de vez en cuando seguía faltando a la escuela, hasta que inevitablemente, como podrán imaginar me enamoré de ella, y digo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si era la persona más divertida y dulce que yo hubiera conocido y que deseara conocer, así que me le declaré, pero no esperaba que estar enamorado de ella resultara al final tan doloroso…

-Shaoran, yo…

-no tienes que responder ahora Amie, y no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda por esto, yo solo quería decírtelo, es todo

-escúchame Shao, tu eres todo lo que una chica desearía en un novio, digo, eres tierno, romántico, guapo, caballeroso, pero…

-pero no es lo que tú quieres ¿no?

-no es eso, mira, yo no puedo estar contigo ni con nadie

-¿se puede saber por qué?

-lo mejor será que te olvides de mi

-no creo que sea para tanto

-lo que pasa es que yo… ya no voy a regresar a la escuela

-¿Cómo dices?

-eso, voy a dejar la escuela

-pero ¿Qué pasara con tu sueño de ser doctora?

-eso ya no podrá ser, así que creo que esta es una despedida Shaoran – se acercó a mí y besó suavemente mis labios, y se desvaneció en mis brazos, pueden imaginar mi sorpresa y angustia, tuvieron que llamar a la ambulancia, y fue en el hospital donde me enteré de la razón por la que Amelie dejaba la escuela… le quedaban solamente 4 meses de vida, quizás menos, estaba enferma de leucemia, cuando faltaba a clases era para asistir a sus tratamientos, lamentablemente, estos dejaron de funcionar, e inevitablemente su vida llegaba a su final, decidí quedarme con ella hasta que despertara

Entonces decidí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que sus últimos días fueran felices, tal vez era egoísta de mi parte querer estar tiempo con ella, negarme a dejarla ir, pero ella tampoco deseaba irse, lo que resultaba terriblemente triste, las ultimas semanas las pasamos juntos en una casa de campo de su familia, hasta que finalmente, se fue para siempre, para mí fue un golpe terrible, algo que aun ahora no he podido superar, y estoy seguro que nunca volveré a amar a alguien como lo hice con ella…

Al final regrese a la escuela, termine la universidad, tal como ella me lo pidió y traté de seguir con mi vida, pero debo reconocer que nunca será igual, nunca más volví a fijarme en otra mujer, hasta ese día, en el restaurante, una chica muy hermosa de cabellos castaños y unos ojos hermosos color verde, era sencillamente hermosa, hasta que accidentalmente tropezamos y el mesero derramó café en su impecable abrigo blanco y me echó la culpa a mí de su despiste, hasta ahí llegó la magia y la apariencia de princesa, y se convirtió en una niña mimada, de esas que he conocido ya bastantes, ahora estoy sentada junto con ella, su odioso hermano, mi primo Eriol y su dulce novia y el amable abuelo de esta, hecho que nos tiene a todos en una muy incómoda situación…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Antes de que se me olvide, TODO el crédito por los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para hacer realidad las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.

Espero estén todos bien, gracias por leer el capítulo 3.2 de este fanfic que escribo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo triste? Creo que pude profundizar más en la relación de Shaoran y Amelie, pero creo que hubiera necesitado un fanfic nuevo. Pero aquí estuvo en general la historia, espero haya sido de su agrado, y me la pase escuchando música triste de desamor para inspirarme. T.T , acabé llorando, pero terminé el capitulo.

Bueno, ya por ultimo dejen sus reviews, me interesan sus opiniones buenas y malas también, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos.


	6. Chapter 5:del odio al amor

**Si te amé una vez lo volveré a hacer**

**Capitulo 4: del odio al amor solo hay un paso… ¿o no?**

Mi realidad es algo raro,

Este día cansado no es nada nuevo,

Yo voy a mi manera. ¡Yo creo a mi manera!

Yo estoy viviendo para mi causa, no para su causa

Yo estoy encontrando mi manera. Yo estoy encontrando mi amor.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Acaso este _tipejo _está contigo?

-¿a quién le llamas tipejo, _histérica_?

-¿histérica? ¡Histérica la más vieja de tu casa!

-hey, con mi familia no te metas enferma mental

-y tu eres un…

-¡Sakura!

-déjala Tomoyo, esto se está poniendo interesante

-¿tú también Touya? Díganme que está pasando aquí

-¿recuerdas al idiota que me tiró el café? Pues es _éste_

-¿Cómo que idiota? Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas torpe

-déjame ver si entendí Shaoran, ¿ella es la mujer histérica con la que topaste antes de entrar al baño?

-sí, ésta

-"ésta" tiene su nombre

-¿y cuál es?, digo, no es que me importe

-Kinomoto, Sakura kinomoto, y no lo gastes

-familia tenían que ser

-¿Qué dijiste _mocoso_?

-llámeme Sr. Li, creí que ya habíamos dejado aclarado ese punto

-ya te crees mucho porque eres presidente de una compañía, niño rico

-saben que, Tomoyo discúlpame, pero mejor me voy –antes de que Tomoyo pudiera protestar, Shaoran se da la vuelta para irse, pero entonces…

-¿A dónde va Sr. Li?

-señor Amamiya

-no me digan que ya comieron sin mi

-eh, no

-entonces ¿Por qué se retira tan pronto?

-lo que pasa es que…

-es que nada, tome asiento Sr. Li, y usted también Sr. Hiragizawa, hay muchas cosas para charlar

Shaoran maldijo su suerte, de no ser por el señor Amamiya, él ya estuviera en el hotel comiendo con Meiling, pero en cambio, estaba en el restaurant, sentado frente a una histérica castaña, que se mostraba totalmente diferente frente a su abuelo, para él y para Tomoyo solo habían sonrisas y palabras dulces, pero cuando acaso sus miradas se encontraban, solo había esa mirada de "esto no se va a quedar así", y maldijo una vez más. Como bien había dicho Eriol, Tomoyo y su abuelo eran "un amor", en cambio, ese par de hermanos, se preguntaba cómo podían ser parientes de esas tan amables personas, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, y solo sonreía y asentía cuando el Sr. Amamiya le preguntaba "¿verdad Sr. Li?" entonces la conversación tomó un rumbo inesperado, al menos para Shaoran

-cuéntame cariño, ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

-muy bien, como siempre

¿y a que se dedica Srita. Kinomoto? –preguntó Shaoran con una media sonrisa, Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina como diciendo "¿Qué le importa"?

-soy modelo –dijo fríamente, Shaoran la miró con algo así como ¿desprecio?

-ah, con que modelo

-si, así es, una de las más solicitadas de Japón, y no es por alardear, pero estuve en el top 5 de las mujeres más bellas del año pasado en la revista "Clamp"

-oh, ¿en serio? Me gustará ver la revista

-todas las copias fueron vendidas

-que lastima, en verdad me habría gustado ver su fotografía

-era una muy buena, por cierto, pero no se preocupe, la próxima semana estaré en la portada de esa misma revista, asegúrese de comprarla

-solo si la firma para mi

-seré un placer "_Sr. Li" _

La tensión podía sentirse, Touya lo disfrutaba, el abuelo parecía no darse cuenta, y para Eriol y Tomoyo todo se estaba volviendo demasiado incomodo, y la "comida" se hizo eterna, con postre y café y demás, hasta que se volvió insoportable…

-ah, Sr. Li, por cierto ¿Cuándo podría presentarnos un proyecto aunque sea un borrador?

-pues si le parece bien, ¿Qué tal en tres días?

-eso sería perfecto ¿Qué opinas tu Tomoyo?

-por mi está bien

-entendí mal o ¿el Sr. Li planea hacer negocios con nosotros?

-así es

-oh, en ese caso asegúrense de avisarme la hora en que se llevara a cabo la presentación del proyecto

-no creo que sea necesario que usted asista, ese tipo de reuniones suelen ser muy aburridas, por favor no pierda su tiempo en esas cosas

-es usted muy amable por preocuparse por como gasto mi tiempo, pero eso es decisión mía

-bueno, entonces quedamos para pasado mañana Shaoran, creo que ya deberíamos irnos ¿verdad Eriol?

-¿eh?, ah, sí, vámonos ya linda

-¿quieres que te dejemos Shaoran?

-no, tomaré un taxi, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad Tomoyo

-¿y a ti Sakura? ¿Te llevo o vas a otro lugar?

-eh… no, me voy con ustedes

Y así terminó la comida, cuando Shaoran llegó al hotel ya lo esperaba Meiling algo molesta…

-¡Shaoran Li! ¿Quién diablos te crees eh? Me dejaste toda la tarde sola ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?

-es una larga historia, esta mañana fui a la corporación Amamiya, y no fue una visita del todo agradable

-¿Cómo? No se supone que el viejo estuvo hablando con tía Ieran?

-sí, el problema no fue con él

-¿acaso con el sucesor?

-tampoco, sino con el vicepresidente, su bisnieto, un tal Touya Kinomoto, y su muy agradable hermana Sakura

-¿pues qué te hicieron?

-no vale la pena ni recordarlo, pero tengo una idea, aun es temprano, ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?

-oh, Shaoran, ¿me vas a comprar ropa?

-no exactamente, pero acompáñame

Mientras en el departamento de Sakura ésta se encontraba con Tomoyo y Kero tomando un té en la terraza, a pesar de estar en invierno, se sentía agradable el clima…

-Tomoyo estas muy seria desde hace rato

-estoy consternada Kero

-¿Por qué?

-por la actitud de cierta amiga mía

-¿y ahora yo que hice?

-me pareció de muy mal gusto la forma en la que trataste a Shaoran

-¿Qué? Pero si él comenzó, me tiró el café

-eso solo fue un accidente, no lo hizo intencionalmente, no tenias por que tratarlo así

-hay, ya ¿nunca te ha pasado que alguien te cae mal sin razón alguna?

-sí, pero nunca hay que tratar así a la gente

-ya… por favor perdóname si Tomoyo

-ash, está bien… pero prométeme que ya no te vas a portar así, eso no va contigo

-te lo prometo

Ambos primos se dirigieron a un centro comercial cercano, y lo primero que hizo el castaño fue meterse en una agencia de autos.

-¿vas a alquilar un auto?

-no. Voy a comprar un auto. Es lo menos que me merezco después de este día tan horrible que pase

-¿entonces a pesar de todo piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en Japón?

-no lo sé, pero la corporación Amamiya queda lejos y no puedo ir caminando, y sabes que odio ir en taxi, además si se aprueba el proyecto tendré que quedarme una temporada

-¿yo también puedo comprar uno?

-claro que no, tu conduces como loca

-suenas igual que mi padre

-solo no quiero que mueras

-entonces tendrás que llevarme

Rato después en el hotel Sheraton, Shaoran tenía una conversación con su madre

-¿y qué tal te fue en la reunión con Masaki?

-con él fue muy bien

-¿Cómo que con él?

-bueno, tuve unas pequeñas diferencias con su nieto o bisnieto o lo que sea, un tal Touya Kinomoto

-ya veo, he oído que tiene un carácter muy especial

-¿y de quien has escuchado eso?

-de Masaki

-siento que habla de él con mucha familiaridad, madre

- es un viejo conocido, por cierto ¿conociste a su bisnieta? Dicen que es muy bonita, Tomoyo

-si la conocí y si, es por mucho una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida, tiene unos ojos hermosos, una sonrisa encantadora y es lo más parecido a un ángel que he visto

-eso suena muy bien, ¿tal vez amor a primera vista?

-ni se emocione madre, creo que no es mi tipo, además, la señorita Daidouji ya tiene novio, y no adivinaría de quien se trata

-pues no tengo forma de saberlo

-Eriol

-¿Eriol? ¿Hiragizawa Eriol? ¿tu primo?

-sí, el mismo

-¿Cómo, por qué? Hay Shaoran, deberías buscar ya una esposa

-le recuerdo que ya tengo una esposa, no pienso enamorarme de otra

-hijo, yo entiendo que ella fue muy importante para ti, pero quiero que seas feliz

-creo que se ha ablandado con los años

-ya estoy vieja, eres mi único hijo, además del menor, no quiero morir sin conocer al sucesor de la dinastía Li

-estoy seguro que no va a morir pronto, así que aun tengo tiempo

-si serás terco –suspira- retomemos entonces el tema de la reunión

-eso está mejor… quedamos que dentro de tres días les presentaré el proyecto, me supongo que puedo tenerlo mañana mismo para darle la revisión final, ¿verdad?

-sí, desde luego, le diré a Ling que te lo envié a primera hora de la mañana

El día de la reunión Shaoran salía temprano del hotel, pero antes desayunó con su prima

-te ves guapísimo Shao, ojalá la junta directiva esté llena de mujeres, así de seguro firman de inmediato el contrato

-no digas tonterías Mei

-¿estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-estoy seguro

-¿entonces solo vine de adorno?

-desde luego que no -la abraza- si esto se realiza, te prometo que estaremos bastante ocupados

-mas te vale, entonces mucha suerte

Al entrar a la sala de juntas, Shaoran se percató de varias cosas: que a pesar de haber hecho eso decenas de veces, estaba nervioso, Touya Kimoto, sentado al lado derecho de la mesa lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica, frente a él, Sakura Kimnomoto, pacíficamente sentada, hojeando un libro, ahí se percató (otra vez) que era muy bonita, de hecho, hasta podría pensar que era la dulzura personificada, con esos ojos verdes, nariz pequeña y esos labios rosas, su cabello castaño, ni largo ni corto, con bucles en las puntas y ese maquillaje natural, ojalá no hablara, o más específicamente, no empezara otra vez con la discusión del día anterior.

En aquella sala, estaban, además 4 hombres, 3 de ellos ya debían tener por lo menos 45 o 50 años, mientras otro no debía pasar los 35, pero no parecían ser los demás socios.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo miró feo, le hizo una mueca y volvió a lo que hacía antes, y en ese momento aparecían el Sr. Amamiya y Tomoyo, sorpresivamente el hombre no se colocó en la cabecera de la mesa, sino, al lado de Touya, el lugar que correspondía al presidente lo ocupó Tomoyo Daidouiji, quien iba vestida de lo más elegante y su actitud demostraba que cuando de negocios se trataba era un profesional, si no la hubiera conocido hacía 4 días en el aeropuerto no habría creído que se trataba de la misma persona, y lo último que notó, justo cuando la pelinegra se dispuso a tomar el liderazgo de la junta fueron los murmullos de los 4 hombres que miraban de reojo a la chica.

-primero que nada, buenos días –todos hicieron una reverencia en sus lugares- gracias pr venir hoy, primero él es el Sr. Li, presidente de Li Enterprises quien nos presentará un nuevo proyecto –los 4 hombres lo miraron de arriba abajo con detenimiento- Sr. Li, ayer tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a mi bisabuelo y los hermanos Kinomoto, así que le presentaré a los señores Honda, Ichinose , Tsuchiya y Moriyama, representantes legales de nuestros socios –al ser nombrados cada uno se puso de pie- bueno, Sr. Li, puede comenzar cuando guste –dicho esto, Tomoyo se sentó, Shaoran tomó aire, todos centraron su atención en él y comenzó

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, el castaño seguro de sí mismo no pudo evitar sorprender a Touya con el proyecto que hasta ahora iba bien planeado, Tomoyo igualmente se notaba interesada, los abogados escuchaban atentos al igual que el Sr. Amamiya, sí, todo iba bien, hasta que en medio de una frase el chino fue interrumpido, los abogados y Touya sonrieron cuando vieron quien quería opinar, mientras Tomoyo le lanzaba una mirada suplicante a su prima, misma que fue ignorada.

-Sr. Li, tengo una pregunta -lo miró desafiante

-puede preguntar lo que quiera señorita kinomoto –le sostuvo la mirada

-ha hablado mucho del proyecto y me parece muy interesante, de hecho me gustaría verlo realizado, pero no he podido evitar notar, que en cuanto a números, las ganancias de la Corporación Amamiya disminuyen un 2%, que ciertamente tal vez parezca poco, pero a gran escala, estamos hablando de una cantidad fuerte, y antes usted hablaba de un incremento de hasta 10%, digo, no soy egresada de finanzas o administración, pero me defiendo, y mi lógica me dice que con la sociedad las ganancias deberían subir, no bajar un 2%

-me parece muy interesante su cuestionamiento, señorita –en verdad le parecía interesante, y no se creía que fuera capaz de plantearlo tan claramente- y justamente a eso iba, a tocar ese tema, como puede ver en esta grafica, Li Enterprises estría perdiendo un 2.2%, ahora bien , esto se debe a los gastos que deberán realizarse en trámites de exportación, permisos de uso de suelo, construcción, materiales, etc., esto sería por aproximadament meses, de ahí en adelante las ganancias irán aumentando gradualmente hasta alcanzar el 10% que planteaba en un inicio

Después de la junta se llevó a cabo un almuerzo, y quedaron en reunirse nuevamente para tomar una resolución, cuando el resto de los socios estuvieran al tanto de la propuesta, así todos se retiraron del lugar, Sakura tenía trabajo, por lo que salió del edificio poco después que Shaoran, para tratar de tomar un taxi…

-en estos momentos como me hace falta un auto, o por lo menos ese príncipe en su caballo negro… -en eso un Ferrari negro con vidrios polarizados se estaciona junto a ella, y se queda sorprendida, despacio se va bajando la ventanilla y se deja ver el conductor

-¿la llevo señorita? –dijo en tomo coqueto Shaoran, Sakura levantó una ceja

-ah, pero si solo se trata de usted, yo que ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones

-¿ilusiones?

-olvídelo…

-¿entonces, no la llevo? ¿A dónde va?

-al estudio, está cerca del Hotel Sharaton ¿lo conoce?

-ahí me estoy hospedando

-hum… bueno, está bien –Shaoran se baja del auto para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, quien sorprendida se sube, quedando maravillada al ver el interior del auto

-¿Qué pasa, nunca se había subido a un auto de lujo?

-desde luego que sí, pero siempre he sentido predilección por los deportivos, ¿este es descapotable? –el castaño no le contestó, lo demostró

-usted que cree por cierto, si le gustan los autos ¿Por qué no tiene uno?, o acaso no sabe conducir

-claro que sé… pero mi hermano me tiene prohibido tener auto propio

-¿Por qué? –Sakura desvía la mirada algo sonrojada- digo, si se puede saber

-él dice que conduzco como demente –Shaoran suelta una carcajada- pero en mi defensa diré que Tomoyo maneja peor, ¡y a ella ni quien le diga nada! –dijo mientras hacía un puchero- por cierto ¿Por qué se ofreció a llevarme?

-bueno, pues, solo pensé: "yo, un tipo _guapo_, con un Ferrari recién salido de la agencia, me vería muy bien acompañado de una hermosa mujer" –Sakura rodó los ojos

-lo bueno es que eres muy sencillito

-lo de guapo yo no lo digo, solo repito lo que todas las mujeres a mi alrededor dicen, lo del Ferrari es verdad, lo compré antier

-y lo de la mujer hermosa ¿también es verdad?

-bueno, pues, no vi a ninguna otra a parte de usted, así que no tuve elección

-sabe que, aquí déjeme, el estudio es aquí adelante, muchas gracias –y sin dar tiempo de nada, en cuanto Shaoran detuvo el auto se bajó

-de nada –murmuró Shaoran con una sonrisa, al menos la había hecho pagar un poco de lo que él sufrió la vez anterior, y con esta pequeña satisfacción, se fue a su hotel, lo que Sakura no supo, es que de verdad le había parecido una mujer muy hermosa…

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Primero que nada, una gran disculpa, si alguien sigue aquí esperando mi fanfic, y luego un capitulo tan flojo como este, eso no es de Dios, eso es seguro lo que estarán pensando, pero lo tenía atorado y no sabía cómo terminarlo, prometo actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez, ya tengo una idea de lo que será el próximo capítulo, y el final, solo necesito un poquito de concentración y quedará.

¿Qué tal Sakura durante la junta? ¿Les gustó su lado ejecutivo?, seguro no se lo esperaban jajaja, un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Ann Li, que creo quiere ahorcarme por tanta espera , lo bueno es que está entretenida con otros fics y a Yin-Fa Li23, gracias por tus reviws y a todo el que lea, por favor dejen sus comentarios, no les quita mi¿ucho tiempo y me animan para escribir mas, saludos.

PD. TODO el crédito por los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para hacer realidad las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.


	7. Chapter 6: el nuevo vecino

**Si te amé una vez, lo volveré a hacer**

**Capitulo 5: el nuevo vecino**

"El amor es como el fuego;

Suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera,

Que las llamas los que están dentro."

(Jacinto Benavente, dramaturgo español)

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde la reunión y finalmente, se cerró el trato con la compañía de Shaoran… una mañana cualquiera de sábado en el departamento de Sakura

-Sakura, ¿no vas a desayunar?

-ya lo hice, en la cocina dejé el tuyo

-gracias… ¿y qué vas a hacer con ese tapete y esos videos?

-voy a practicar yoga –dijo mientras trataba de sentarse en una posición imposible

-¿desde cuándo y para que haces yoga?

-desde hoy, para liberarme del estrés, me lo recomendó el editor de CLAMP

-perdón que te lo diga, ¿pero qué estrés puedes tener tú? –si el guardián hubiera sabido el peso de sus palabras, créanme que nunca las hubiera dicho

-¿Cómo que "que estrés"? ¿Crees que estar posando todo el día y sonreír no es estresante?, pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado "Kerberos" –dijo la maestra de las cartas apuntándole con su báculo de estrella (que el guardián no supo en qué momento convocó)

-perdóname Sakurita, no tenía idea, ahora soy consciente de cuanto sufres –aunque tal vez debió decir "ya experimenté"

-sabes que, mejor me voy –dijo guardando su báculo

-¿A dónde? –preguntó algo temeroso

-al gimnasio a hacer spinning

-pero ¿y el yoga?

-lo dejaré para más tarde –dicho esto salió de su departamento, y las cartas Sakura que habían salido al sentir agitada el aura de su ama y que habían estado escondidas salieron para consolar a su guardián que ya ni siquiera pudo disfrutar del desayuno que le dejó Sakura… naaah, era mentira, en cuanto empezó a comer se le olvidó todo

El edificio donde vivían Sakura y Tomoyo era un condominio de lujo, en el lobby había una gran sala y una enorme pantalla, la recepción era tipo hotel, y en la azotea había una piscina, lugar para organizar una parrillada o algún evento informal, e incluso había gimnasio, con instructor incluido, la esmeralda originalmente iba al gym, pero al final se fue a ver la televisión al lobby, en realidad lo único que quería era estar lejos de kero por todas las cosas desagradables que le había dicho, y aprovechando que estaba completamente sola puso una película romántica "Diario de una pasión", como amaba esa película, era tan triste, como la protagonista a veces recordaba y luego olvidaba todo de nuevo, el encargado del edificio, el señor Kajiura, que ya la conocía y sabía como se agarraba a llorar, le llevó una caja de pañuelos

-gracias Kajiura-san –le dijo sollozando mientras se limpiaba la cara con uno de los pañuelos que le ofrecía

-señorita Sakura, ha visto esa película al menos unas 50 veces y siempre llora

-es que ella… y él, y luego… -empieza a llorar, le había puesto puse al dvd, por cierto- ya sabe que soy muy sentimental

-es una mujer de muy buenos sentimientos, el hombre que sepa quererla como se merece será muy afortunado

-¿usted cree?

-por supuesto

-pues dígaselo a Kenji, Koichi, Subaru y todos esos que me hicieron sufrir

-esos son idiotas, créame, que si tuviera 35 años menos yo la enamoraba y me casaba con usted –Sakura empezó a reír- ya ve, lo más hermoso que tiene es su sonrisa, está bien si llora por una película, pero no por hombre que no la supieron valorar, deberían ser ellos quienes lloraran por haberla dejado ir

-Kajiura-san, usted si sabe como levantar el ánimo, si tuviera 35 años menos, creo que si me enamoraba de usted, muchas gracias

-no tiene por que agradecer –se da la vuelta para regresar a la recepción, pero un susurro de Sakura lo detiene

-Kajiura-san... ¿usted cree que algún día encontraré a mi príncipe?

-claro que sí, está escrito que para cada princesa existe un príncipe azul, verde, amarillo o del color que sea, ¿o cuando ha visto una princesa sola?

-es verdad –lo mira como si le hubiera revelado el más grande secreto del mundo

-pero lo más importante es que la amará más que a nada en el mundo –la mira con una sonrisa tierna, igual a la de ella, y ahora si se va- parece que ya llega el nuevo inquilino –pero Sakura ya había vuelto a la película y no lo escuchó

-¡buenos días ! –Exclamaba una muy alegre chica de ojos amatistas- hace un excelente día para una mudanza

-no dirías lo mismo si estuvieras cargando los muebles, linda –dijo Eriol acomodándose como pudo los lentes

-no se quejen, ¿acaso no son hombres?, además también les estamos ayudando –ahora era Meiling quien hablaba

-perdón que te diga esto Mei: pero llevar las macetas no cuenta como ayuda sobre todo si las compraron por el camino, además, yo no me he quejado

-no. Pero se te nota la mirada de molestia, te conozco demasiado –el encargado solo miraba divertido

De pronto se escucha una vos molesta

-¿se puede saber por qué hay tanto escándalo? –todos se sorprenden al ver a la castaña, pues como estaba tumbada en el sillón no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí

-ah, hola Sakura-chan –Tomoyo corre tan rápido y la abraza, que por la tacleada no se da cuenta de con quien venía su prima- estás viendo esa película, otra vez –le dijo con tono de regaño

-la amo, dejame ser… escuché algo de una mudanza ¿algún conocido tuyo que deba conocer?

-sí, pero ya lo conoces

-¿hoe? –la esmeralda ladea la cabeza confundida (se ve bien tierna cuando hace eso)

-sí, es Shaoran

-¿Li? ¿Ese idiota ego centrista? –dijo haciendo cara de disgusto y alzando un poco la voz

-sssh, Sakura, te puede oír

-me vale ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo a vivir aquí?

-bueno, pues necesitaban un departamento, y yo les dije que había algunos disponibles en nuestro edificio

-sí, pero de todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué _él_?

-dijiste que lo ibas a tratar bien

-sí, pero es más fácil si no lo vuelvo a ver nunca

Mientras tanto, cerca del elevador, un Eriol demasiado sonriente, un Shaoran molesto por el retraso, y una muy confundida Meiling miraban a la castaña y a la pelinegra que estaban abrazadas y volteaban a verlos mientras discutían algo

-¿Qué se trae tu novia Eriol? ¿y quién es esa tipa? –lo ultimo no lo dijo de forma despectiva, solo era una manera de llamar a los desconocidos

-ah, ella es Sakura, la prima de Tomoyo

-¡¿qué?! –Shaoran suelta la mesita que iba cargando junto con Eriol y le cae a este ultimo en el pie

-¡oye Shaoran!

-¿por qué nadie me dijo que _ésta loca _también vivía aquí?

-¡y tú eres un completo idiota! –Le gritó desde el otro lado de la sala- ¿ya ves? Y tú quieres que no le diga cosas Tomoyo

-¿alguuien podría decirme que está pasando aquí? –la china cada vez se sentía mas perdida

-claro, ven Sakura –la toma de la mano y prácticamente la arrastra hasta donde estaban los otros- te presento a Li Meiling, se muda junto con Shaoran

-¿eh? ¿Li Meiling? -por alguna razón sintió una pequeñísima punzada en su corazón, tan pequeña que ni le dio importancia

-Mei, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi prima y mejor amiga

-así que tu eres la famosa Sakura –la aludida se sonroja- Tommy, tienes razón ¡es muy linda!

-gra…gracias –Mei la abraza mientras dice "que linda"

-Sakura, seamos amigas –por su tono no daba opción de negarse

-eto… ¿si? –ahora la confundida era ella- supongo

-Mei, deja de jugar ¿no ves que ya llegaron los demás muebles?, es en el 6° piso muchachos –les gritó a los de la compañía que traía el resto de los muebles, Shaoran rodó los ojos, su prima ya se había olvidado de la mudanza y se había ido a platicar con sus "amigas"

Ni hablar, el castaño tuvo que olvidarse de cualquier tipo de ayuda que pudiera brindarle su prima, contando solamente con la ayuda de su buen amigo, el personal de la mudanza solo llevó los muebles, pero obviamente, quitar los plásticos y acomodar seria por su cuenta, terminaron de meter todo al departamento, peri ni rastro de las pelinegras.

-pero en serio, Eriol ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que aquí también vive la "_linda Sakura_" –haciendo especial sarcasmo en la última parte

-no lo preguntaste ¿o sí? –le contestó Eriol divertido.

-¿es que acaso no ves que es antinatural?, digo, yo la detesto, ella me odia

-y prepárate para lo mejor porque… -Eriol no terminó su frase cuando escuchó unos gritos

-¡¿qué?! ¿En serio este es su departamento?

-¡sí! ¿Verdad que es lindísimo? ¡Y tiene una excelente vista!

-¿por qué? ¿Algún problema "_castañita"_?, además ¿Qué haces aquí en éste piso? No eres bienvenida en MI departamento

-ah, sí, "_señor gruñón",_ pues me quedo todo lo que quiera en este piso ¿y sabes por qué?

-no, no sé por qué, y ni me importa

-pues aún así te lo diré: porque mi departamento es el de enfrente –después de decir (gritar) ESO, Sakura atravesó el pasillo y entró a su departamento azotando la puerta, y dejando a un Shaoran al borde del colapso

-¿acaso ella dijo lo que creo que dijo? –su respiración se oía agitada

-¿qué? ¿Qué vive en el departamento de enfrente? –preguntó Meiling quitando le importancia mientras se sentaba en una mesa balanceando los pies- pues sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo

-no puede set, solo esto me faltaba

-calma, Shaoran podría ser "peor"

-¿ah, sí? ¿y cómo Tomoyo?

-bueno, pues… -pensando un poco aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decirle- podrías terminar enamorándote de Sakura-chan, tu vecina

-¡¿Qué rayos?! Primero muerto, nunca y óiganlo bien NUNCA me enamoraré de Sakura Kinomoto o dejo de llamarme Shaoran Li

-¿y me permitirías recomendarte otros nombres? Querido amigo -todos los presentes, excepto el castaño ríen ante el comentario de Eriol, al tiempo que Daidouji le dirige una mirada misteriosa a su novio.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hasta aquí un capítulo de esta historia, he de decir que no era esto lo que pensaba escribir, pero me gustó mucho, de hecho salió en un momento de ocio, de esos que muy escasamente tengo en mi trabajo. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía o de coherencia que pueda haber, pero me estaban presionando para que dejara la compu, y no tuve tiempo de revisar bien el caoítulo.

Gracias por leer, ya saben, dejen reviews, les mando un abrazo psicológico (XD), y hasta la próxima.

PD. TODOS los derechos por los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP, (excepto Axel ¿se acuerdan de él?, las secretarias y el Sr. Kajiura) que sin ellas no sé cómo se llamarían los personajes de mi historia jajjaaja.


	8. Chapter 7: la sesión

**Si te amé una vez, lo volveré a hacer**

Capitulo 7: la sesión

En la desesperación de una espuma transparente  
mi corazón que gira interminablemente, ha dado una vuelta más  
Moviéndose hacia delante de alguna manera, despreocupado,  
una historia insegura,  
siempre perdiendo algo.

oOoOoOoO

Ante la sorpresa de Kero, Sakura entró en su departamento dando un portazo, casi casi escupiendo espuma por la boca, y es que el karma otra vez hacía de las suyas, y se preguntaba el por qué… aunque tal vez era culpa de Clow, que una vez más le jugaba una mala broma, pero no lo entendía, había cuidado bien de sus creaciones, tal vez, y solo tal vez en su anterior vida fue alguna especie de asesina serial o algo así, y es que encima de tener a Li viviendo en su edificio, tenía que ser en el departamento de enfrente, en serio que últimamente había tenido una racha de mala suerte, pero decidió tranquilizarse, y pensó que no había mejor momento para empezar con el yoga.

Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que Shaoran y Meiling se habían instalado en el departamento, la pelinegra solía levantarse tarde, alegando que así mantenía su belleza, su primo sabía que solo era floja, él, por el contrario aunque lo odiaba, se levantaba temprano para aprovechar el día, se tomaba una taza de café y leía el periódico que previamente habían dejado en su puerta, eran las 8 am y con una extraña sonrisa estaba un poco impaciente, hasta que sonó el timbre, una, dos, tres veces, su sonrisa se ensanchó mas y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla respiró hondo para parecer serio.

-ah, es usted, buenos días Kinomoto que… -el castaño se detuvo, tenía frente a él a una Sakura sin una gota de maquillaje, una coleta mal hecha y hasta torcida, un blusón celeste con corazones rosas de tirantes y un short muy corto de color negro que apenas quedaba un par de centímetros más abajo del blusón, que tal vez podría ser una bata, y unas pantuflas rosas con un moño de listón mas rosa

-escúcheme bien, Li –y entonces se dio cuenta de que Shaoran llevaba un pants gris y una camiseta sin mangas blancas, de esas que van debajo de la camisa de vestir, y por tanto son delgadas, en resumen, dejaba ver su torso bastante trabajado e iba descalzo, recargado en el marco de la puerta, la miraba con el seño fruncido e impaciente

-¿y? ¿Qué es lo que debo escuchar? –el castaño al fin logró salir de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? Ah, sí… no sé cómo, pero esta bestia suya se las arregla para llegar a mi terraza y destruir mis plantas

-júremelo –dijo con un tono que claramente fingía incredulidad- ¿esta cosita linda? –dijo mientras tomaba de los brazos de Sakura un gato marrón

-¿cosita linda? –Dijo empezando a perder la paciencia- ¡esa cosa es una bestia!

-no le creas Ying Fa ¿verdad que eres adorable? –le dijo al gato haciendo una vos infantil

-Xiao… -de pronto apareció una Mei adormilada, con el pelo revuelto y tallándose los ojos, solo llevaba un top rosa, con uno de los tirantes cayéndole por un brazo y un short, que si el suyo era pequeño, el de la pelinegra solo podría describirse como "diminuto", de hecho la esmeralda podría asegurar que eso era ropa interior, en fin, que la chica se veía realmente sexy, debía reconocerlo- vuelve a la cama, es muy temprano –dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo, su voz aun sonaba un poco ronca

-perdonen por interrumpir –la voz de la esmeralda de pronto sonó como reproche- y mantenga alejada su "mascota" de mi apartamento –con esto último la modelo caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de su departamento

Al entrar se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía cerca de la entrada, vio su cabello, que parecía un nido de pájaros y su camisón que parecía de una niña de 12 años, frunció el seño y a su mente acudió la imagen de Meiling, obvio, alguien como Shaoran Li, solo podía tener una esposa así de sensual y hermosa…

(nt. no sé si lo habían notado, pero a Sakura nadie le aclaró que ellos son primos)

-¡un momento! ¿A mí qué diablos me importa el imbécil de Li? De todas formas ni me gusta su cabello castaño, sus ojos, ni su sonrisa sádica y ni hablar de su bien torneado pecho, que va, para nada, además está casado

-Sakura, ¿con quién hablas? –de pronto el guardián interrumpe su monologo

-¡waah!, me asustaste Kero

-¿por qué estás tan eufórica desde tan temprano?

-por culpa del estúpido de Li y su endemoniada mascota

-¿otra vez se coló a la terraza?

-sí, no lo entiendo, está bien que es un gato, pero en serio no comprendo cómo puede llegar hasta aquí, parece que lo hiciera a propósito

-pero es imposible, es un animal, no es como si por alguna fuerza extraña lo transportara hasta aquí ¿no?

-tienes razón, estoy paranoica, mejor me voy a bañar, porque hoy tengo trabajo, por cierto Kero tú hablas chino ¿verdad?

-sí ¿Por qué?

- ¿sabes que significa "Ying Fa"?

-eh… sí, significa…

Mientras esa escena se desarrollaba en casa de Sakura, en la de Shaoran también sucedía algo peculiar… Meiling estaba colgada del brazo de su primo, mas dormida que despierta

-Meiling ¿puedes por favor soltar mi brazo?

-nooo, ven, duérmete conmigo siiii

-ya te dije que no, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si tanto quieres, duérmete tú

-aaah, eres malo, si no pienso hacerte nada

-discúlpame, pero no puedo creer en tus palabras

Más tarde en un edificio de arquitectura estilo antigua europea una aun, muy molesta Sakura se desahogaba con su asistente…

-en serio Yumi, que ese hombre es un completo idiota, y su gato del demonio ni se diga, no se a quien de los dos odio mas, no comprendo en qué momento Tomoyo fue capaz de hacerme eso, se la pasa molestándome cada que nos topamos en el pasillo, en el ascensor, y el muy maldito pasa a mi lado con su increíble Ferrari mientras yo trato de conseguir un taxi ¡como lo odio! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?

-no Sakura, ¿Qué es lo peor?

-el nombre de la bestia esa

-dijiste que se llama Shaoran ¿no?

-no, la otra

-¿el gato?

-sí, es una completa burla hacía mí, se llama Ying Fa

-¿y qué significa?

-podría decirse que es la traducción de mi nombre al chino ¿puedes creerlo?

-vaya, muy ingenioso

-creyó que nunca lo averiguaría

-yo pienso que lo hizo con la intención de que lo supieras… pero ya quédate quieta que no me dejas terminar el peinado

-a todo esto ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? El señor Kajiura me dijo que había salido temprano

-según supe, fue a recoger los diseños al taller y a los modelos

-¿entonces es cierto que no participará gente de la agencia?

-dicen, que fueron escogidos por la señorita Daidouji, y que ella misma hará las fotos, después de todo este es un momento muy importante para ella

-sí, todo el mundo está esperando su colección después de haber pasado un año en Italia al lado de Nina

De pronto se escucha un gran alboroto, entran varios hombres empujando percheros, y tras ellos Tomoyo tomada del brazo de Meiling y tras ellas Eriol y Shaoran.

-¡buenos días a todos! –la voz de Tomoyo no podía ocultar su emoción

-¿es en serio Tomoyo?

-¿de qué hablas?

-primero en el restaurante, luego en la empresa, después en el edificio ¿y ahora en mi trabajo? ¿Tomoyo chan, en qué momento comenzaste a odiarme?

-y encima de histérica dramática Kinomoto, ni creas que estoy aquí por gusto eh, ni que me hiciera ilusión trabajar contigo

-¿no? ¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

-por tonto

-bueno eso es obvio… pero no explica el hecho de que estés aquí

24 horas antes…

-Tomoyo ¿de verdad tu preparaste esta comida? –dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un tenedor enredado de espaguetis

-desde luego, es una receta familiar que me dio la mamá de Nina Sanguinetti, mi maestra

-y déjenme decirles que no tiene nada que envidiarle al que prepara Stella

-y yo que pensé que solo habías ido a estudiar diseño

-y ligar con los italianos, no lo olvides –Eriol le lanza una mirada acusadora- ¿Qué? Cuando una es joven siempre piensa ligarse a un europeo, yo quería un italiano divertido y liberal, o un francés muy romántico, o tal vez un español, me gusta su acento, ¿te imaginas Mei que te susurre? ¡De solo pensarlo me derrito!

-Tomoyo, ya hiciste que quiera tomar ahora mismo el primer vuelo a España que esté disponible

-hey, un momento ¿y por qué no dices nada de los ingleses?

-hum, bueno, creo que están muy estereotipados, ya sabes, siempre puntuales con sus paraguas y tomando té

-vaya Eriol, te está describiendo a la perfección –dijo Shaoran burlándose

-gracias por el apoyo

-sí, es cierto que los europeos están sobrevalorados, y por eso generan fetiches en las mujeres jóvenes y bellas como nosotras –Meiling hablaba como si estuviera dando una cátedra acerca del tema

-te apoyo en eso Mei, definitivamente, además nunca nadie me dijo que había chicos mitad japoneses, mitad británicos con ojos hermosos azules, mirada misteriosa y sonrisas irresistiblemente sexys, que te trataran como princesa, y aun si me lo hubieran dicho, no lo hubiera creído

-en tu lugar tampoco lo habría hecho

-pero… tuve la suerte de encontrarme con el único disponible –Eriol se acerca a la pelinegra y la abraza

-hey no se pongan cariñosos ¿Qué no querías decirnos algo Tomoyo?

-déjalos Shaoran

-¿y ahora te volviste voyerista o qué?

-¡oye!

-es cierto, casi lo olvido –se separa abruptamente de su novio para inclinarse y tomar las manos de Meiling mientras la miraba soñadoramente- tengo que pedirles un favor, y espero que no me digan que no

-¿de qué se trata?, si está en mis manos, cuenta conmigo

-gracias Shaoran, ¿y tú Mei?

-desde luego, lo que sea, pídemelo

-es que no sé como pedírselos… bueno, el caso es que mañana haré unas fotos para un reportaje de mi próxima colección… y pues, me preguntaba… si… -raramente para la amatista, esto estaba resultando muy difícil de decir, sobre todo por la mirada del castaño que no se apartaba de ella

-anda linda, díselos –la animó Eriol

-¿quieren ser mis modelos? –dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos, cuando pasaron varios minutos de silencio, la amatista abrió los ojos, para toparse la cara de horror de Shaoran, y la de Meiling que se había quedado muda por la impresión- ¿entonces… debo tomar eso como un "no"?

-¡waaaah! Yo siempre quise ser modelo, toda la vida he creído que es un pecado privar al mundo de conocer mi belleza, claro que acepto –dijo la pelinegra saltando sobre su amiga para abrazarla

-¿y tú Shaoran? –preguntó esperanzada la diseñadora

-desde luego que acepta

-¡oye, no decidas por mí!

-ni te atrevas a destruir mis sueños Shaoran Li

-yo no los destruyo, solo te pido que no me hagas participe de tus locuras

-no puedes negarte, es por una buena causa, díselo Tomoyo

-sí Shaoran, es una buena causa

-mira Shao, imagínate tú y yo en la portada de una revista de modas

-si mi madre se entera nos mata

-para ese entonces ya estaremos muy lejos ¿entonces eso es un "sí"?

-pues ya que… -Tomoyo y Meiling comienzan a saltar tomadas de las manos- pero con la condición de que Eriol también participe en esta tontería

-claro que sí Shaoran, mi Eriol ya casi es profesional

-¿es en serio?

-esta sería mi tercera vez

*de vuelta al presente*

-relájate Sakura

-me niego a trabajar con Li

-hazlo por mí ¿sí?

-es que Tomoyo… no puedo, en serio

-por favor –dijo mirándola con ojos estilo gato de shrek- por favor

-… -Sakura se volteó a ver otra cosa, sabía que si la miraba estaría perdida, pero no pudo más y la vio a los ojos, la amatista además estaba haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver aun más tierna- ¡ash! Está bien

-sí, sabía que no podías fallarme Sakura, ¡Yumi! Ya sabes que hay que hacer, arregla por favor también a Mei, llama a Axel y a Saeki, dile que quiero las cámaras ya porque en 20 minutos empiezo con las fotos

-¿qué? ¿Todo eso yo sola? –dijo la asistente con cara de espanto.

-pues si no te apuras todo aquel que pueda ayudarte va a huir, algunos no han visto que llegué –de inmediato la chica sale corriendo

-¿Tomoyo, le vas a pagar extras a Yumi, verdad?

-¿alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí? –el castaño vio como de repente se quedaron solos en el estudio

-lo que pasa es que Tomoyo-chan es muy exigente en el trabajo, la verdad es que la mayoría de los asistentes le huyen

-no es mi culpa que no entiendan mi visión artística ¿verdad Eriol?

-desde luego cariño, tu eres una artista –dijo mientras la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla

-no sé porque pero esto está empezando a darme mala espina

-ya verás Li, lo que significa ser modelo

-no hay que perder tiempo –toma de la mano a Eriol y Shaoran- de este lado están los camerinos, los vestuarios están marcados, pónganse los que tienen el numero 1

-oye pero ¿y si no me queda algo?

-no te preocupes, te quedará –contestó la amatista con una sonrisa maliciosa al momento que los muchachos entraban a los camerinos y ella se dirige a coger los vestuarios de Sakura y Meiling- Sakura, ya que estás maquillada, ponte…. ¡éste! Ándale, y tu Mei… este otro dile donde Sakura

-sí, ven, vamos por aquí – la esmeralda ya jalaba a la pelinegra hacia el lado contrario por donde salieron los chicos –en eso regresa Yumi acompañada de varias personas

-¿a ver? ¿Cuántas víctimas?... perdón cuantos asistentes –todos intentan huir, pero Yumi los detiene- ¿y donde están Saeki y Axel?

-ya nena, sé que no puedes vivir sin mi –el modelo corre y la abraza- bienvenida ¿se pude saber por qué no me habías ni avisado que regresaste?

-lo siento guapo, pero he estado ocupada con mi novio y la empresa, pero en cuanto me decidí a hacer esto pensé en ti

-¿entonces es cierto que tienes novio? –pone cara de tristeza

-así es… pero no te quedes ahí parado llorando y vete a cambiar

**20 minutos después**

-para las parejas van a ser así: primero Sakura y Shaoran y Meiling con Axel, después cambiamos, a ver como quedan

-¿eh? ¿Yo con ella? Ni loco, prefiero ser con Mei

-ya les dije que luego cambiaremos

-además ¿no dijiste que también participaba Eriol?

-sí, pero le toca hasta la tercera ronda no pongas mas peros, que yo tengo todo el día, ¿pero tú quieres estar aquí hasta la noche?

-¿y donde dices que me tengo que poner?

-así se habla. ¡Sakura! Dile donde

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Antes de que se me olvide, TODO el crédito por los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para hacer realidad las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.

Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios ¿20 días y salgo con esto? Así que les pido disculpas a los que aun siguen aquí, este capi fue un poco aburrido, pero tendrá continuación y aunque parece relleno, les prometo que es para justificar ciertas cosas de un capítulo más adelante, prometo actualizar en esta semana, en mi defensa diré que me movieron de turno en mi trabajo, y no me quedaba más que una hora para usar el internet, pero en fin…

Dejen reviews saben que son gratis y me animan, Saludos, espro y estén bien, y gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 8:te veré en mis sueños

**Si te amé una vez, lo volveré a hacer**

_**Capitulo 7: te veré en mis sueños**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Amo los sueños, poder oculto…  
Dentro de mi mundo hay, sueños, amor y preocupaciones,  
pero aún hay cosas que ocultas duermen,  
que aún no puedo imaginar.  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-no Sakura, mas juntos, mira así –abraza a Eriol y se pone en una pose bastante comprometedora

-¿qué? Ni loca me abrazo así a Li

-ni que yo te quisiera abrazar

-hey, un momento, no discutan con la directora, si yo digo que así, entonces pónganse así

-no, tú espera ¿no se supone que estas fotos son para mostrar tus diseños? Lo lógico sería que se pudieran ver por completo

-eso no es del todo cierto, para eso será la pasarela

-¿entonces por que estamos haciendo estas estúpidas fotos?

-¿preguntas por qué?, esa, querido Shaoran, es una pregunta sin sentido ¿no es obvio? Porque YO quiero

-¿eh? Eriol, controla a tu novia

-oye, yo soy un amante del arte, y mi princesa es una artista, déjala ser y terminaremos más rápido –con cara de sufrimiento Shaoran se acerca a Sakura y la abraza, haciendo la misma pose que minutos antes había hecho la pareja de pelinegros

-bien, ahora vamos con Mei y Axel  
-¿te parece bien así? –Mei estaba en una pose muy comprometedora, colgada de Axel, aunque éste no se quedaba atrás por la forma como la abrazaba

-creo que es un poco fuerte para una revista de modas

-¿tú crees?

-si, pero solo un poco, así que la tomaré de todas formas jajajaja

-en definitiva tu amiga está loca

-jejejeeje, lo sé, pero además es mi prima y como quiera la quiero

-pues bueno, si tú dices, aunque tú no te quedas muy atrás

-¿Cómo dices?

-eso que oíste, eres igual de rara que tu prima

-¡eres un tonto Li!

-tal vez… pero bien que te gusto –le dijo en un susurro, muy cerca de su oído, lo que provocó que la castaña se sonrojara, pero alguien los había visto y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de sacarles una foto- desde luego que no, eres un enfermo –le enseña la lengua

-di lo que quieras, Kinomoto, pero tarde o temprano caerás en mis encantos –dijo levantando su mentón y muy cerca de sus labios, tanto que Sakura sintió como su aliento rosaba sus labios, y al mismo tiempo una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo

-¡Xiao! Vamos a sacarnos una foto, y ya tengo la pose perfecta –Meiling se lo lleva a donde estaba un fondo de parque

-disculpa Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿eh? Si Eriol ¿por qué?

-es que estás muy roja ¿tienes calor?

-¿qué? No… yo solo… seguro es por la luz, estoy bien

-¿segura?

-sí, de verdad, no te preocupes

Terminada la sesión, cada quien se fue a su departamento, Meiling no paraba de hablar por lo emocionada que estaba después de la sesión, daba vueltas y practicaba lo que diría si la entrevistaban, lo bueno es que Shaoran, ya acostumbrado a su prima, activó esa función de su cerebro que era capaz de asentir a todo lo que decía sin escuchar realmente mientras pensaba en cosas más importantes…

-¿acaso me estás escuchando? –dijo de pronto parando toda su euforia

-desde luego que sí

-ash, obvio que no… mejor ya me voy a preparar la cena

Y en el departamento de enfrente…

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Sakurita?

-pues digamos regular

-¿por qué? –preguntó el guardián extrañado de que se maestra no estuviera de tan buen humor

-lo que pasa es que Tomoyo tuvo la brillante idea de pedirle a Li que fuera su modelo

-¿en serio?

-sí, ¿puedes creerlo? Yo intente rehusarme al principio

-pero como de costumbre no pudiste negarle nada a Tomoyo –concluyó el guardián lo que Sakura iba a decir

-exacto, es que no tengo corazón para negarle nada, después de todo es mi mejor amiga y ya de que pone cara de cachorrito…

-lo sé, nadie se le resiste, seguro fue terrible posar al lado de ese tipo que odias!

-pues si… ¿Qué quieres de cenar? –intenta cambiar de tema porque de pronto recuerda ese acercamiento que tuvo con Li.

Y en la casa de Tomoyo las cosas eran un poquito diferentes, Eriol estaba en la cocina mientras ella estaba sentada o mejor dicho acurrucada en uno de los sillones en silencio, hasta que el ojiazul le lleva una taza con chocolate caliente

-gracias Eriol –toma un sorbo- está delicioso

-¿y dime? ¿Se puede saber que le pasa a mi hermosa princesa de ojos amatistas? –Mientras acaricia la mejilla- te ves triste

-es que no resultó como yo quería mi plan… se supone que Sakura y Shaoran ya deberían ser por lo menos amigos

-bueno linda, no puedes apresurar las cosas

-tal vez si me hubieras ayudado

-ya hablamos de eso nena, no pienso detenerte, pero tampoco puedo ayudarte

-sí, ya sé… por el deseo… pero es que algo me dice que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro

-yo también lo pienso, pero debes darles tiempo… pero si te sirve de consuelo –saca su celular y se lo pasa- mira esto

-waaah ¿Cuándo tomaste esta foto? ¿Es real?

-¡oye, desde luego! Aunque sea un poco pero van avanzando

-¡entonces no todo está perdido!

Más tarde en el cuarto de Sakura ésta ya se había dormida, pero de nuevo tuvo un sueño extraño…

Se encontraba en medio de un parque, cerca de una fuente, llevaba un vestido muy parecido a los que le diseñaba Tomoyo, y traía su báculo de estrella, era al atardecer, y no se escuchaba nada, los cantos de los pájaros ni voces de la gente, nada, pero de pronto empezó a soplar un viento muy frio, y sintió una presencia extraña, con cautela empezó a caminar hacia adelante, y vio a alguien de espaldas, un chico alto con cabello castaño, que estaba blandiendo una espada, le pareció raro, y se quedó observando detrás de un árbol.

De pronto el chico se quedó quieto, como buscando algo, y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta, ya estaba a espaldas de la ojiverde, no la miraba a la cara pero la amenazaba con su espada, Sakura se asustó, pero también convocó la magia de espada, y se giró rápidamente, viéndole la cara por fin al chico.

-lo que me faltaba, que te metieras en mis sueños –dijo aun en guardia.

-¿yo? Linda, ¿no has pensado que tal vez tú estás en mis sueños?

-jajaja, eso ni de broma, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte

-hum, ¿segura?

-por supuesto, en todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no sé, llegué aquí y como no había nadie me puse a entrenar con la espada, hasta que fui interrumpido por alguien desagradable… por cierto ¿Qué es esa cosa? –refiriéndose al báculo mágico

-¿de qué hablas? –haciéndose la desentendida, Shaoran la mira alzando una ceja- aah, esto… eh, yo… no sé, es un sueño, puede ser cualquier cosa

-me parece algo para hacer magia

-puede ser, este de por sí ya es un sueño de lo mas bizarro –contestó la castaña con una risa nerviosa, mientras el chino la observaba incrédulo

-como digas –Shaoran empieza a alejarse, y Sakura respira aliviada

-¡hey! Espero que me invites a tu sueño más seguido, Kinomoto, pero a la próxima asegúrate de usar algo más sexy que ese vestido de holanes

-¡eres un idiota Li!

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó con una sensación extraña, recordaba vagamente haberse topado con Li en un parque, algo con unas espadas, y… nada mas, solo sentía unas ganas terribles de golpearlo, hoy más que nunca…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Sakura card captor y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, no mios, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener a las lectoras de fics ;).

Sí, lo sé, soy una sinvergüenza, y este capítulo no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero apenas estoy saliendo de este bache inspiracional, y ya tengo pensado que será más o menos el próximo capítulo, así que prometo actualizar más rápido, en serio, eso espero, solo pido que no sean malvadas conmigo, y me dejen sus comentarios.

En serio, una disculpa por tardar una eternidad, pero por nada del mundo pienso dejar este fanfic a medias, gracias por leer, cuídense mucho, dejen reviews, y nos leemos pronto. Saludos.


	10. Chapter 9: Citas

**Si te amé una vez, lo volveré a hacer**

**Capitulo 8: Citas**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Algún día te quiero enseñar  
El medio por el cual los conflictos desaparecen en los días claros.

La gente no parará de hacerle daño a otros en este mundo degenerado.  
Pero desde que te conozco no tengo nada a que temerle nunca más.

No importa cuánto mi cuerpo arda con tal que te sea entregado,  
Volaría hasta el cielo blanco y puro para vigilarte

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

NT. ("_cursivas" hablando por teléfono)_

Eran alrededor de las 7a.m. del domingo, y un teléfono sonaba insistemente, la dueña del departamento lo escucha entre sueños, alarga su brazo hasta tomar el aparato, con el fin de que deje de sonar, después lo vota a algún lugar del piso, y se acurruca en el pecho de quien duerme a su lado, quien la recibe con agrado y la arropa con las sábanas, acercándola más a él, y es que apenas llevaban un par de horas durmiendo, la verdad, habían tenido una noche, y madrugada bastante "ocupada", por lo que para nada planeaban levantarse a las siete de la mañana.

Mala suerte para la pareja, por que el teléfono volvió a sonar en algún lugar de la habitación una y otra vez…

-haz que se calle ¿si, Eriol? –El hombre se levanta tomando sus anteojos que estaban sobre el buró, buscando el aparato- oye linda, el identificador dice "mamá" ¿segura que debería contestar?

-¿ah?... ¡pásamelo! –Tomoyo se levanta de golpe, el teléfono había dejado de sonar, pero a penas pasaron unos minutos timbró de nuevo- hola, ¿mamá? –contestó con cautela, Eriol se dirigió al cuarto de baño

_-"hola" ¿dices? ¿Por qué no has cogido el teléfono a la primera llamada? –le dice con tono de reproche._

-lo siento, estaba dormida, no sé si sabes pero hoy es domingo mamá

_-desde luego que lo sé, pero no encuentro relación en que sea domingo y que no contestes el teléfono _

-olvídalo madre –Eriol salió del baño y se acostó de nuevo junto a ella- ¿ya regresaste a Japón?

_-sí, y debo añadir que estoy muy enojada contigo_

-¿enojada? –Respondió extrañada mientras Eriol jugaba con su cabello- ¿y qué hice?, si se puede saber

_-¿te parece poco llegar de Italia sin avisar a tu madre?_

-estabas a saber en dónde, nadie supo decírmelo con exactitud ¿Cómo te avisaba? ¿Por telepatía acaso?

_-no me hables de esa manera ¿es esa la educación que te di? –Fingiendo indignación- bastaron unos meses lejos de mí para que te olvides que soy tu madre y me trates de esa manera, que decepción Tomoyo Daidouji_

-lo siento, de verdad, pero apenas si he dormido –ya más calmada- me alegro que hayas regresado de tu viaje ¿todo fue bien? ¿Cómo está Edward?

_-muy bien, gracias, el viaje fue bien, pero no cambies el tema, el segundo punto de esta llamada es para preguntarte por qué no me dijiste que trajiste un hombre de Italia_

-no hables como si se tratara de un suvenir… pero ¿quién te lo contó?

_-Touya, y es que es el único en toda la familia que me tiene en consideración para contarme lo que pasa contigo y con Sakura, si no fuera por él ni me entero de nada_

-no es falta de consideración, lo que pasa, es que aunque sea por motivos diferentes los dos son un par de controladores

_-fingiré que no escuché eso, y te espero, o mejor dicho "los" espero esta noche a cenar en la casa_

-¿Cómo? –eso sí que no se lo esperaba- ¿ésta noche?, ¿Los dos?

_-obvio, al mal paso darle prisa, y cuanto antes conozca a ese muchacho mejor, los espero a las 7 –y con esto cortó la llamada_

-¿y qué te decía tu madre? –pregunta el ojiazul mientras para después acercar sus labios a los de ella

-que nos espera esta noche a cenar –aun sorprendida.

Horas más tarde, un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros y piel bronceada camina sin prisas por una de las tantas calles de Tokio, la primavera aun no llegaba por lo que llevaba una chaqueta ligera, siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a un pequeño restaurante, construido con ladrillos cafés, la puerta era de vidrio y tenía un toldo en la entrada, también había una terraza con barandales y arbustos con flores, en esta habían mesas que tenían grandes sombrillas, y justamente ahí se encontraba la persona con la que había quedado de verse.

-¿hace mucho que llegaste? –dijo besándola rápidamente en los labios.

-hum, unos 10 minutos, te pedí un café, ¿está bien?

-me parece perfecto –sentándose en una silla frente a su acompañante- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir después de comer?

-¿qué te parece al zoológico?

-me parece una idea extraña ¿no te bastan los animales que vemos a diario en el trabajo bajo el título de "licenciado"?

-que cruel eres Touya, estoy de acuerdo que varios de ellos no dan una, pero tampoco es para tanto –dijo entre risas.

-vale, vayamos al zoológico si quieres, pero ni creas que te dejo escoger a donde ir otra vez Nakuru, tus ideas son un tanto preocupantes

-yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un aburrido –dijo enseñándole la lengua- además tienes que aceptar que así me amas

-tal vez… no te emociones tanto

Más tarde Touya y Nakuru fueron de paseo al zoológico, como pidió la guardiana, compraron helado, mientras observaban a lo lejos a los leones.

-por cierto Touya, ¿recuerdas que te dije que mi primo vendría a Tokio?

-sí, ¿ya llegó?

-hace ya un tiempo la verdad

-¿te has visto con él?

-no, solo me ha llamado por teléfono, llegó con su novia, parece que ésta lo ha tenido muy ocupado, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar o algo durante la semana ¿te gustaría?

-no tengo ningún inconveniente, después de todo es tu único familiar ¿no?

-muchas gracias Touya

En el departamento de Shaoran todo estaba extrañamente calmado, por calmado entiéndase que Meiling no estaba persiguiendo a su primo por la casa, en cambio se oía que iba y venía dentro de la habitación diciendo cosas como "esto no combina" o "donde está mi zapato".

Y sí, la habitación de la joven china era todo un desastre: había ropa regada por todos lados, zapatos botados por doquier muy lejos de sus pares, el tocador lleno de maquillaje, la chica tenía la rizadora de cabello en una mano, mientras con la otra trataba de recoger su cabello con unos ganchos, y al mismo tiempo buscaba con la mirada el par del zapato que ya traía puesto en el pie izquierdo, que eran unas botas largas de color café y tacones, cuando fue interrumpida por el castaño que intentó entrar al cuarto, sin éxito, solo pudo dar un par de pasos debido al desorden.

-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí? ¿Cuándo vino el apocalipsis zombi y no me enteré?

-no hubo tal cosa –la pelinegra apenas si se dio tiempo de contestarle a su primo.

-¿entonces?

-¿acaso no es obvio? –contestó con fastidio

-querida prima, yo sé que soy genial, pero aun no he podido obtener el poder de leer mentes, aunque dudo que contigo funcione, tu no piensas, solo actúas…

-no sé si tomar eso como un halago o como un insulto –mirándolo con cautela

-ni yo mismo lo sé, pero de todas formas ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Levantando el par de la bota que le faltaba a la morena- creo que necesitarás esto

-muchas gracias… y sobre esto, voy a salir

-¿tanto alboroto por ir de compras con Tomoyo?

-¿y quien dijo que iba con Tomoyo?

-¿no es así?

-desde luego que no, aunque tal vez si debí de ir de compras antes ¡no tengo nada que ponerme!

-pero si trajiste 4 maletas llenas de ropa

-¡a eso es a lo que me refiero! –Soltando un suspiro- fue muy difícil encontrar algo decente que ponerme, precisamente hoy que quiero verme espectacular

-insisto ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-ven, acércate –Shaoran obedece, y como puede llega hasta donde está ella, quien con un tono de voz casi susurro le dice:- tengo una cita

-ah, se trataba de eso, que tontería –después de unos minutos Shaoran reacciona- ¿Cómo que una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Con permiso de quien? ¿Y por qué hasta ahora me entero?

-no seas escandaloso, yo soy Li Meiling y no necesito permiso de nadie para hacer algo, y menos el tuyo –le contestó desafiante.

-pues déjame decirte que te equivocas, como tu primo, y jefe de la familia estoy en el deber de protegerte y… -el timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo el sermón de Shaoran, Mei salió disparada de la habitación, ya lista ignorando a su primo y "jefe de la familia"- ¡Li Meiling! –gritó saliendo en dirección a la entrada donde se encontró con un hombre rubio vestido casualmente.

-vaya, así que era cierto que eran vecinos de Sakura-chan, que bonito departamento –observando con detenimiento alrededor- ¿Cómo cuánto cuesta? Me está gustando este edificio

-¿tú eres la cita de mi prima? ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? –observándolo de arriba abajo, toda su ropa de diseñador, y su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes, y de hecho es la imagen oficial de una prestigiada marca de dentífrico

-Axel, Shaoran, Axel Williams, ¿Cómo puedes olvidar mi nombre? Vaya contigo, bueno, Mei si estás lista, ¿nos vamos? –extendiéndole la mano a la morena quien la toma y se dirigen a la salida

-¡regreso más tarde Shaoran! –fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar el castaño antes de que se cerrara la puerta tras ellos, dejándolo de paso en un estado de shock, haciéndose preguntas como "¿cuándo?", "¿cómo?" y "¿por qué?"

Mas tarde en el mismo edificio, pero en el 7° piso, se encontraba cierta pareja alistándose para salir. Y cierta chica de ojos amatistas estaba sumamente nerviosa, mientras su novio estaba quitado de la pena sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué te parece esta blusa Eriol? –mostrando una blusa roja de mangas largas con adorno de flor

-se te ve igual de bien que las otras 20 que me has preguntado linda –mirándola con ojos tiernos

-definitivamente no tienes una opinión objetiva de este asunto –haciendo puchero

-no tengo la culpa que seas tan extremadamente linda que todo se te vea bien –acercándose para abrazarla y de paso darle un ligero beso en el cuello, la chica solo suspira

-aaah, Eriol, por eso te amo… pero enserio necesito tu opinión no basada en que me ames si no en lo que se necesita para esta ocasión

-¿de qué te preocupas tanto? Es una cena con tu mamá, el que debe dar buena impresión soy yo

-pero tú no necesitas más que una sonrisa para cautivar, estoy segura que mi madre, te va a adorar

-lo sé, soy adorable –sonriendo "adorablemente"

-sí, y a veces te odio

-pero aun así no vives sin mi

-no sé si para mi fortuna o para mi desgracia, pero así es, pero bueno, ya vámonos, por que se nos hará tarde

-por cierto, mencionaste a un tal "Edward" pero no me dijiste quien era –ya iban en el elevador

-ah, pues, Edward es… no estoy muy segura de que es oficialmente, pero podría decirse que es el novio de mi mamá

-ah, que interesante

Horas después cierta castaña ojiverde regresaba de la casa de su padre, donde tuvo una cena con él, su hermano y su cuñada Nakuru, pero como de costumbre, su hermano no paró de molestarla en toda la cena, por lo que estaba totalmente cansada, iba a subir por las escaleras, como casi siempre solía hacer, pero vio como Li entraba al elevador

-¡espera! Yo también subo –Shaoran detiene el elevador para que entre- gracias

-creí que no me soportabas, ¿estás segura de soportar estar conmigo en este espacio tan reducido? –mirándola desafiante

-la verdad estoy tan agotada que me da igual, me duele la cabeza, solo serán unos minutos, así que tataré de ignorarte

Sakura se recarga en un rincón del elevador, mientras Shaoran empieza a tatarear una molesta canción, para incordiarla, cuando llevaban un par de pisos avanzados el aparato se sacudió, y las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta que finalmente se apagaron.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la ojiverde alarmada

-nada, esta cosa parece que se descompuso –no dándole importancia

-es broma ¿no? –acercándose a él y jalándolo de la manga como si fuera una niña

-me temo que no –presionando todos los botones, pero nada pasó

-esto no es bueno –empezando a dar vueltas por el reducido espacio

-hey, tranquila no creo que sea para tanto, ya se darán cuenta que estamos atrapados, y si tanto te molesta estar conmigo, llama a la recepción para que avises que estamos atorados

-cierto –busca en su bolsa, pero cuando al fin da con su teléfono, se da cuenta que está muerto- ¡no tiene batería!, me olvidé de cargarlo

-sabía que eras tonta, pero no sabía hasta que punto

-¡cállate! Y mejor pásame el tuyo

-lo siento, pero lo dejé en el apartamento, solo bajé al lobby por un jugo de la máquina

-eres un inconsciente ¿Qué tal si te necesitan para algo? –Sakura se pone en cuclillas en un rincón mientras susurra algo, hasta que Shaoran escucha que su respiración se vuelve irregular y está sollozando

-¿estás bien Kinomoto? –acercándose a ella se da cuenta que está llorando

-sácame Li… tengo miedo… ¡sácame! –Empezando a ponerse histérica- ¡por favor sácame!

-cálmate –tomándola por los hombros, todo va a estar bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas**

Antes de que se me olvide, TODO el crédito por los personajes de CCS pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para hacer realidad las ideas que rondan por mi cabeza.

¿Qué tal el capítulo? No hubo mucha interacción entre la pareja favorita más que al final, pero parece que se pondrá bueno ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merezco un review a pesar de la demora? Por fis, digan que sí.

Pensé poner un poco de las otras parejas, además de ExT descubrimos la de TxN y ¿Qué tal la de Mei x Axel? ¿Sorpresiva? Eso espero, se me ocurrió de pronto y un par de sorpresas para unir al par de castaños que ¡serán reveladas próximamente!.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, espero se encuentren todos bien, aquí llovió este fin de semana y el pasado, arruinando mi salida al cine L pero ni hablar, no debemos de despreciar la lluvia, bueno, eso me dijo mi jefa.

Espero sigan ahí esperando la actualización, y según yo tendré tiempo esta semana, así me pondré a escribir, saludos, y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
